A Smasher's World
by Reevee21
Summary: A powerful enemy with a terrifying ability and a portal-gone-wrong scenario causes the Smashers to be separated and thrust into another world. Will they manage to stay alive with destructive villains on the prowl, reality like pain and hunger, and whatever else this 'real world' throws at them? With the help of a few fangirls and gamers, they just might...T for violence.
1. Introduction

**Hello people of Fanfiction! Reevee here, posting my new SSB story!**

** So, before I begin, I'd just like to say that this isn't your ordinary authors-teleported-to-the-SSB-world fic. Heck naw, this is an entire new breed! Typical of me, I picked the least used kind of fic to theme the story with: coming to the real world. No for real; this is the first of its kind I've seen on this archive.**

**SO! Before I bore you all to death with a long A/N, I ask that you turn off all cell phones, get settled down in those nice chairs with the butt cushions (I heard a friend of mine say that once, okay? You are sitting on a butt cushion.), and listen in to the intro of ****_A Smasher's World_****! Review afterwards, don't be shy of that follow/favorite button!**

**_A Smasher's World  
_**_a SSB Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SSB in any way or form, but I lay claim to Reevee!_

**_Introduction_**

"Just hold on, sir. We're almost ready, sir. Yes, sir, the last one is being placed right now."

The being made an unearthly rumbling noise that vibrated the screen in front of him.

The minion it was talking to, a humanoid creature with black, grimy skin under its green vest and feathered cap, shuddered with it.

The area the two were in was a near-infinite black room with a gigantic screen mounted on the wall. The door out was behind the two, the minion glancing to it every now and then like it would run off and leave him. Anyone else would; it was hard to face the actual, main _boss_. Jesh, when could he get out of here?!

The screen itself was showing a slightly static video feed of five other minions placing an odd statue onto a small, slightly raised platform. The room around _them _was a technical wizard's lab, wires hanging around and weaving along the walls like a giant spider's web. If it had been possessed, drunk, and half conscious.

Various red wires lead from the platform to a huge, circular container going from the ceiling to the floor. It was made of thick glass and reinforced to the ground and ceiling with iron rivets.

The room was circular, with rows and rows of the platforms-all connected to the base, all with a statue of something or other on them.

When it had been placed, the henchmen ran out the door like a child running from a lit firecracker and shut it tight. A control room separated from the other room by a wall of glass had many of the controls, and one of the minions hit a button.

All the platforms lit up, the glow slowly engulfing the statues as well. Sparks started to generate in the container, then shocks, then bolts, and finally it seemed like a LIGHTNINGSTORM was going on, so much electricity was passing. It finally gathered into one collective ball, and slowly formed into a small humanoid figure.

The boss growled, hinting excitement.

It continued to form, fuelled by the statues' energy, until it was the size of an actual human.

Then calamity struck.

All at once, the bases frizzed out from the intense power, the glass cracked at last from electricity, and the glow from the statues started to fade. The glass broke first, which sent a shockwave powerful enough to break the walls and kill every minion within a ten feet radius—including those in the control room. The bases were destroyed as well, letting loose more shockwaves that actually broke the floor of the room. The statues' light stopped entirely, yet they were not in the least changed from the whole scenario...minus the fact they were plummeting to the ground.

A minute of silence passed between the boss and his minion, the only sound coming from the purr-like screams of the minions near the control rooms.

The boss snapped, whipping around and slamming the minion next to it into the black wall. His immense mass followed next as the worker struggled and gagged against his strength.

"I-I-id-I didn't know!" he managed. "w-w-we-we d-I-didn't' know-o-w the p-po-power they he-dl-ld-held!"

The boss let out a misbelieving rumble.

"Pl-p-pleas-se du-do-no-don't kill me!" he managed as his air was cut off.

The boss didn't make a sound and instead lifted his minion up…

and slammed him, hard, into the concrete ground.

Instead of the bloody murder scene that comes with slamming a guy into the floor, the being simply shivered and dissolved into small, black flakes with purple fuzz surrounding them. They, too, dispersed into the air until nothing was there at all.

The boss turned back to the screen, not giving any care that one of his soldiers were dead. The device fizzed even more now, a huge crack splitting the picture in two; one side was entirely static, the other a very faint video of the surviving workers sneaking around the edge of the once-existent floor.

He said a series of rumblings and mutterings that would ordinarily sound like "ol aiet uj yussr ie". If they were translated, it would sound more like:

"I hate you, Master Hand."

* * *

The statues were plummeting to the ground below quick. If they kept at their pace, they would be obliterated by the force of smashing into the ground.

Luckily, the two beings waiting for them were expecting this.

The duo were levitating in a cavern close to the floating base, ready for their move. Both were very large, about three times as large as the biggest statue. Both had five appendages and both were clad in white.

The difference in the two was that the right had an 'aurora of leading', as one would put it. He was very relaxed even in this situation, limbs slowly bobbing in a wave-like maneuver.

The other, however, was as twitchy as a kid on sugar high. He kept shaking in unpredictable ways, held back only by his will to keep hidden.

They faced each other and 'nodded' (a mostly composed swoop down), then turned back to the falling statues. Both made a posture somewhat like a gun one would make with their fingers. The tips of their points began to emit a white light that grew in size, then finally fired at the ground below the falling items.

It created a white and gray vortex that sucked several items in, most of which were the statues. It closed as the last went in and the right being sighed in relief.

"Good," it spoke in a deep, somewhat menacing voice, "now they cannot reach them. Nice work, Crazy."

"Thanks!" the second replied in a jittery tone. "...Where were they going again?"

"The mansion, you dolt," the first moaned. "Why?"

"Uh…"

"What did you do…?"

"I—uh…I thought they were going to that one place—"

"what one place?" the first flipped to the other in a quick movement, tone of leadership nearly gone.

"The one world?" the second answered. "The one where it's all plain and boring—"

"You teleported thirty-eight smashers to earth?!"

"I thought that's where you wanted them!" the second shrieked, lowering and curling into a fist-like posture in defense. "It's good and safe there!"

"But the humans will be terrified!" the second argued, rising higher.

"Why?"

"What if you never saw a dragon, sorcerer, or a space man with plant minions in your entire life, then suddenly they show up in your yard?!"

"…this isn't' going to end well, isn't it?"

"No, Crazy," the second sighed, "it isn't."

**Well, that ended well—story wise, that is.  
Thanks for reading, I'll have a schedule for updates soon! I'm thinking maybe Wednesdays?  
Be sure to review, follow, or favorite—do all three for a pet shadow bug! They glow in the dark!…and spawn intergalactic soldiers, you know, minor detail. Hug your Eevee, I'll see you Wednesday!**


	2. Chapter 1

**SO, I've decided to do a little early-fall cleanup and fix these first chapters up a bit! An added part to this chapter of how Lucario showed up, some drastic changes in her and Renee's meeting, and I changed said fangirl's outfit a little.**

**This chapter last updated: October 10, 2014**

**_Chapter 1_**

A single, green leaf twirled down from its place in the tree to the gritty sidewalk below.

It didn't bother the person walking by, who was too busy in a book to notice.

She was of average height, with long brown hair not quite in the 'straight' or 'wavy' categories. It trailed behind her and around her shoulders, but she could care less while her nose was in a book. Her crème shirt was tinted brown, suited perfectly for the fine spring weather. Her shorts went to her knees, a milk chocolate brown. She had a book bag slung across her shoulder and (true to its name) was brimming with several series of books.

And this girl was known as Renee.

The girl was walking from a homely, single-floored library on the rough walk, a road to her left and more buildings to her right. The space between the road and the sidewalk had trees, same as between the walk and the buildings. It turned every now and then at a road, but was overall straight forward.

She turned left at the end of the sidewalk, closing the book so she could enter the main street of town. The sidewalk was wider now and centered with bricks, the buildings rising two or three stories above her. Cars were bustling to and fro as the school let out, giving a lot of noise and a while to wait at crosswalks.

She passed the city building, then the church, then the school, finally coming to the point where the houses thinned out a bit and the cars drove more lazily.

She turned to her left again at a crosswalk to a neighborhood, houses to her left and a single-floored museum to her right. Finally, she came to her own house; a two-story home with yellowish wood siding and many windows.

She walked right up the porch, through the door, into the living room.

The living room had wood flooring and a couch facing west with a large TV in front of it. To the east was a breakfast bar lining the kitchen, and in between was a staircase in the center of the floor. At the upper right corner was the parent's bedroom, walled in of course, and opposite of it was the utility room.

She went right up the stairs to the front of a hallway with a door on each side: the right was hers, the left was her sister's.

The girl walked into her own abode, a room with a white, metal desk bed centered in the north wall. A large window took up the entire east wall with a low bench lining it, the south occupied by a closet and bathroom door.

She dumped her bag at the door, kicked off her shoes, and let out a sigh. The light blue walls welcomed her as she slumped on a white rug in the center, just taking in the relief.

"Good to be home," she muttered, rubbing her head and flipping back her disloyal hair.

"…okay, I'm bored."

She got back up and went downstairs for a snack. Her parents wouldn't come home for a while; her mother, a kind parent with a dark brown pixie cut, was dropping off her younger sister at summer camp and her father, a middle-aged person with graying hair, was still at work.

So she casually hung around the house, reading one of her books on the sofa while munching on a saltine. But little did she know that her entire world was about to be flipped onto its head…

* * *

It was very late evening in the town. The dying sun was being blotched out by all the lit windows and city bustle, any stars coming to its funeral being erased with all the artificial light. The people below could care less anyway, wrapped up with dinner and workers coming home.

In one of the alleyways of this town, an alley cat was grooming a paw. It was your standard male tabby, a few scars interrupting its tiger-like stripes and a few whiskers bent or broken from fights. The cat was sitting on a dumpster with nothing good to eat inside-he had made sure of that.

The cat pricked an ear at an odd noise coming from the back of the alley. It turned around, senses sharpened from the street fights mentioned earlier and typical cat-prey response.

The noise was an electronic hum, accompanied by the defined sound of key pressing-like someone was typing something in the alley. It increased in volume gradually, and soon was accompanied by an oval-shaped 2-D image of codes. The place lit up with its green light, the cat backing up with its ears flattened.

Finally, a great flash blasted through the alley. It had the strength of a strong wind, blowing over several aluminum cans and stirring up the papers of trash cans. The cat had seen enough and jumped off its perch, hiding behind the dumpster.

The light dimmed at all the speed of a slug, leaving a limp figure where the portal once was. Its skin changed from code to skin and fur in a flirt movement, like a shiver.

The limp body now resembled that of a humanoid jackal. Its dog-like head was covered in dark blue fur, closed eyes hidden by a black 'mask' with two short, black extensions on each side. Its neck was colored with similar blue fur, very bristly, yellow hair making up it's midsection. An iron pike was pierced right through its chest, two smaller ones going through black-tipped palms. It seemed to be wearing blue shorts, muscular black legs stretched out while it laid on its side.

The cat poked its head out as soon as the light died, curious to the arrival. Metal scent wavered from the thing's fur, making the cat overall cautious, but it slunk to it and poked a claw at it anyway.

Blood-red eyes shot open in terror. The creature jumped into a crouch with a startled "arua!" and sent a blue blast at the cat, which jumped up and sped away in terror.

It stared at the previous spot for several seconds, inhaling and exhaling panicked breaths. Finally, it stood up and took a full inventory of the place around it. By now the sky had turned black with the sun's absence, but still starless with all the light still pouring in. No one seemed to have noticed him or the one-sided cat fight, luckily, and kept going about their business.

In the building next to him, a few muffled pouts were heard as a child stomped off to bed. The window to the bedroom was closed and the curtains were drawn shut, so he was required to use his sonar-like aura sight to tell what was going on.

_Where am I...?_ he asked no one. _What...what happened? Wasn't I trophified?_

He stepped over to the alleyway's entrance and peeked out, wrinkling his nose at the scent of burnt gasoline. No one was out at the moment, however, so he gladly took the opportunity to get out of the alley and find somebody.

A person had stepped out of a store behind him and, turning, gasped at the humanoid creature. It turned its head sideways at the sound, sighting the human in the corner of its eye.

"What the heck is that thing?!" the person gasped, backing up before running-shouting something about Animal Control.

It looked oddly after him. He was a well-known Pokémon; why would someone act so oddly? And what was Animal Control?

Confused and not wanting to be caught, he went back to the alley and preformed a double-jump to get to the rooftops above.

* * *

"No, I don't like Harold much...what?"

Renee sat up in bed, woken up by some sort of thunk-sound. Her expression turned to one of playful seriousness, as she uttered, "Octan, there's a chimpanzee here wearing a Nintendo hat."

The horizon outside was brimming with the promise of dawn, a beautiful mixture of chrisom and gold, sunlight and marines. She sat up in bed, the clock on her wall loyally reading 6:55.

_Thuank. _

Another sound.

She froze for a moment, waiting to hear it again.

_Thuank._

_...Thuank._

Curious, she slid open the window and looked at the room below. Nothing, nothing—

_Thuank! _

A head and two paws suddenly jumped up.

"Augh!" Renee shrieked as they fell back. But they seemed…familiar…

"No...effin...way..."

The creature jumped up again and scrambled for a grip, giving her the glimpse of two, three-toed paws covered in blue fur. She continued to stare at them as the rest of the creature dragged itself up.

It didn't notice her at first, instead sitting back on its haunches in a crouched position. He surveyed the area around with sharp, crisom eyes, looking for something.

Finally, her vocal cords couldn't withstrain themselves any longer and Renee let out a small shriek.

The creature whipped around and shouted something in surprise. It tensed, ready to jump away.

"Nononono, don't leave don't leave who I think you are!" she said quickly, backing up a few steps. "It's-it's a-you're a-are you a Lucario?!"

* * *

Turns out, it WAS a Lucario. It also, apparently, spoke via telephony.

After noting that the neighbors could easily spot a four foot tall, humanoid dog (that wasn't supposed to exist) sitting with her on the roof, Renee invited the creature inside.

"Oh my gosh, Lucario," Renee sighed after closing the curtains and locking the door, I—well—I just—how did you get here?"

_I have little memory on coming to this world, _the wolf man answered, sitting next to her. Speaking telephony gave a little tingle to Renee's brain; enough to note that someone was contacting her, but small for her to not get a headache. She would hate to be a fighting type, though.

_Tell me, though; what is your title? _

"My title, my—oh, my name? Renee Reid." She answered. "So, you don't' know how you got here. Do you remember anything at all?"

The Lucario glanced up in a flashback before looking back at her and answering, _I was…captured by a group. It was me, Pikachu, and Olimar. We were one of the last ones that escaped, but we were soon defeated. _

"Please tell me Olimar is the name of a Pokémon you know."

_It isn't, it is a small alien from the Pikmin series. _

"Aw heck, we've got THAT game coming alive?!" Renee exclaimed, standing up.

_That…game? _Lucario questioned, cocking an amber eye.

"Okay, I'm going to give you this world's gaming systems in a nutshell," Renee decided.

"You know that your land is called Super Smash Bros, right?"

_Yes._

"Here on earth, Super Smash Bros is the name of a…software game. Like the ones Pit play."

H_e does enjoy video games, _Lucario tele-chuckled.

"Ow…okay, so your game on earth is about how you defeated Tabuu. As a player, you could be any one of the characters that show up—Mario, Link, Meta Knight, the list goes on."

_What about Wario, Ganondorf, and Bowser at the start? _

"The game lets you play as them after they turn good. But the goal of the game, the reason you're playing it, is to defeat Tabuu and as many of his minions as you can. Got it?"

_Yes. Are you a…what does he call it…gamer? _

"Yep. I am a gamer," Renee smiled.

Lucario smiled back, somewhat awkwardly. He snapped back to his meditative gaze and asked, S_o if our…game is 'coming alive', as you say, does this mean that we will come to this world? _

"Apparently?"

_Does this mean…your new terror will be shadow bugs attacking your people?_

Renee stopped and put a hand to her temple. "Lucario, I hope your fighting moves aren't rusty."

**Note how Lucario is part steel type.  
**

**Please don't kill me for the short chapter or the fact that it was a day late! please! I was-hey, PUT THE BUT-CUSION CHAIR DOWN! HEY! (doges thrown chair)...okay, I guess I deserve that...  
**

**SO! It looks like SSB is commin' to town and it ain't going to end with some presents delivered by flying reindeer. Lucario has joined Renee on their quest to find intergalactic beings, but will she manage to smuggle a four-foot-high dog with aurora abilities through a close town? Time will tell…  
**

**Review, follow, or favorite! Do all three for your own pet shadow bug! They only need to be fed once a day! However, all that piles up in the end to one messy jar... hug your Eevee/mushrooms/fairies/Metroid (wait, what?) and stick around for next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hoi! This chapter has been revised and is now almost twice as long!**

**Last updated: October 12, 2014-now has a 'Meanwhile, back in the game' part that's REALLY LONG halfway through! **

**_Chapter 2_**

It was a Saturday, giving Renee the perfect excuse to go around town, looking for smashers/shadow bugs/Master Hand/you get the idea.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if I could go back to the library today," she casually asked her mom over breakfast.

Her mother looked up from pouring a bowl of cereal and asked back, "I thought you just went there yesterday?"

"I did, but I wanted to check out this one book I saw on my way out, and I was already past the security and everything, so…"

Her mom thought for a minute. The kitchen held its breath for what seemed like an eternity, Renee sitting at the breakfast bar, crossing her fingers the whole time.

"Well, okay," Mrs. Reid finally answered, "but be back by lunch."

"Thanks!" Renee said gratefully, finishing the pop tart in her hand in a bite and running upstairs to get the bag she needed.

"Okay, mom let me," she said in a rush after opening the door-startling Lucario from meditating.

_T-That is good, _he answered back, the two spheres of auroric energy dispelling from his paws, _will we be separating to better cover the ground? _

"Sounds good enough," she threw a stuffed cat over her shoulder that landed on the bed above. "But make sure no one sees you; we don't want reports of a Lucario roaming the streets on the news."

_What is this 'news' you speak of? _

"It's a show on the television that says what went on during the day—earthquakes, deaths, shootings, the list goes on."

_Why would anyone watch such a depressing program?_ Lucario pondered, a confused look plastered on his muzzle.

Renee had picked out the bag from her closet, a light gray one stiff enough to conceal a small smasher, and turned to face him.

"…I have no idea."

* * *

She got dressed, gave Lucario a run-down on Rewtown in one sentence—"walk where no one else is walking, keep a low profile, stay quiet and you'll be fine."—stuffed a banana in the bag 'just in case', and went on her way to the town.

She could see Lucario bounding away on the rooftops about thirty minutes later, acting like the ninja he was and apparently coming up with nothing.

She came by the church, noting that three blocks to her left was an old skating rink, and kept walking by.

All the alleys she poked into had nothing, the stores had no one out of the ordinary, and nothing was in the trees besides birds' nest and squirrels' drey. There were no banana-addicted gorillas or mustached, red-clad plumbers, nor warriors in green tunics or PSI-enabled boys.

Being a Saturday, and Saturdays being themselves, the cars dragged along with an air of laziness about them and few civilians were seen.

Finally, her feet took her to the place she said she was going: the library.

_Well, if I do go in there, it wouldn't be a lie, would it?_ she thought to herself as she went through the double doors to air-conditioned book smell.

Another set of doors let her into the actual library area.

Along both sides were many, many floor-to-ceiling shelves, gradually lowering to a smaller size with opened books set on top. The far right corner had a small lounge area with a few bean bag chairs, as well as rentable video games lined up on the wall (that magical section is where she first met Pikmin). There were stairs at the back leading down to the children's library and a checkout at the left.

She casually browsed her favorite section, worries of finding the smashers vanishing rapidly as paper flipped between her fingers.

"Nothing new, nothing new—well, I could read this later—nothing new, nothing new," she muttered as books passed over her hand.

Just then, a loud clang made her drop the book in her hands to the floor. A few people looked over for a glance, but nothing was there out of the ordinary.

Nothing, that is, except a monkey on the top of a case that they could have sworn wasn't there before.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a far-off yet very close location..._

Doomsday was surprisingly pretty.

No large piles of city rubble met his gaze, not a corpse in sight. The roars of hideous beasts didn't echo through the field, not the bleak whistle of a dropping bomb or tornado siren. The smell was that of grain and adrenalin, the same scents that accompanied the Battlefield Fortress. It was a plain dirt-and-stone-path ground variety, blood-soaked and/or radioactive not included.

It might be better this way, the familiar sights and sounds assuring them that it was just another normal day. Another brawl, another shenanigan or two, maybe a major villain's challenge if they got lucky. It was better off for the younger ones, anyway, so they weren't mentally scarred by the previous description.

The figure at the roof of the fortress sighed and rubbed a hand through his messy, red hair. The sword at his side gently knocked against his leg as the oncoming wind blew it that way, like a young neighbor knocking at a friend's house to play.

It wouldn't be getting that any time soon; he and the others had been ordered to meet at the spot. Previously, the five had been scattered across the land. It had been an unspoken idea to split into single-person fleeing parties since the attack on the mansion, perhaps a few exceptions with the double team and younger parties. But he had sent a signal for them to head to the fortress, and here they were.

"I'm still worried about Link. And Toony. And Zelda. And...Gannondorf, though I hate to admit it," a childish voice made small-talk from behind him.

"We all do, Navi, there's nothing wrong with that," an Italian comforted.

"Pichu..." something sighed.

_He'll be fine. They all will. They're veterans, aren't they? _an echoing mind-voice stated. _I'll be surprised if they were ever caught in the first place._

"What about you, Roy?" the same youthful accent questioned. It's owner, a small sphere of blue light on a set of dragonfly-like wings, flirted over to him and flapped about in front of him. "Are you worried over Marth?"

"Not much," he confided, walking after the fairy as it lead him back to the group, "he's Marth. If that prince can stand what horrors the fans have done with him, he can stand an army of what, fifty Primids?"

"Forty-nine and a half!" Navi declared, resting on the shoulder of her Hylian charge. "Link here sliced one's arm clean off and it _kept fighting_!"

Young Link blushed and rubbed the back of his head self-consciously.

"Primid do that?" the Italian doctor asked, raising bushy eyebrows.

_It's Primids, _the same voice corrected. The telepathic, feline-like Pokémon using it flicked a tail peevishly. _With an S._

"Same, difference," Dr. Mario waved off. "When were those hands going to meet with us?"

"...Pi Pichu chua," a small, yellow mouse said from its spot, right on Young Link's knee. A beaten-up string instrument of some sort was slung around its back, burned and beaten but looking somewhat playable.

_'This is the part when a random portal appears', _the bipedal cat translated. _He's right, though._

Roy looked around, seeing if Pichu's words would be true. The finally did happen, in the presence of two similarly-designed portals the size of their meeting purposes. The hands themselves emerged from them, Crazy Hand muttering something about "magic spin-y portals of cool stuff".

"You're all still free," Master Hand noted, surprised.

"Of course!" Navi huffed indignantly. "What, you'd think we would lay in the road of those armies after we've gotten so far?! HECK NO!"

"She says the truth," Dr. Mario added. "The enemy has been unactive lately."

"That's what _you _think," Crazy said ominously.

Five seconds of cackle-free silence later, Roy asked, "What happened?"

"The brawlers, they..." Master hand breathed deeply, much like a parent explaining a relative's death to younger audiences. "Every other smasher was captured and turned trophy."

_WHAT, _Mewtwo stated in a serious, plain tone. The psychic emphasized it so much it burned in everyone's minds for several seconds. Each echoed pulse reflected something different: shock, concern, panic, anger, grief, confusion.

Young Link inhaled sharply, blue irises sharpening. His hand went limp, dropping his ocarina he had been fiddling with moments earlier. He couldn't get a sound out to ask any more.

"Y-you-everyone-e-even-what?" Navi stammered in a high, high tone.

"No," the doctor murmured, "even...even Peach? Bowser? Luigi?"

Roy said nothing more, just paused before asking another question: "How can we get them back?"

The other four Brawl cuts looked at him in surprise. He didn't have a drop of concern or hatred at all in his voice, as if he wasn't the least concerned to the news. All they did hear was pure, solid determination.

"We may not be able to; when the overwhelm of power destroyed the base, the both of us created a portal to send them to the mansion for a regroup. But Crazy here," Master Hand bumped his brother in an annoyed jesture, "did the typical Crazy thing and sent them to the real world."

_That might be a good thing, _Mewtwo spoke up quickly. _There wouldn't be any villians hunting after them, would there?_

"All that alone-time's getting to your head, Mewtwo," Navi argued. "Smashers in the REAL world? He-looo?! They'd kill themselves!"

"We're gonna get them BACK, then!" Crazy declared, startling everyone. "All that we hafta do is a little dimensional-ripping and civilian-scaring, and we've got ourselves the smashers!"

"It's not that easy, Crazy," Master said. "It would take an unhealthy amount of energy to drag them back here, if all that matter passing through dimensions hasn't caused enough rips already."

"What's with all this ripping?" Roy asked.

"Space is like a cloth," Master Hand explained, turning to him. "To get to different realities and dimensions, you need to tear it. A few, like our friend Mewtwo here, might be able to travel along in through psychic abilities. But if you tear it too much, take too many characters through that cloth, other rips might appear in different locations. If you really overload it, it could be torn to threads completely and leave everything in a molded-together reality."

"Can it be fixed?"

"If those rips can be found and stitched back together with magic or psychic powers, yes. But they can be very elusive; normal tears are about the height of yourself, some larger or smaller. And they can appear anywhere-in skies, in water, somewhere in a planet's mantle, for instance."

"So THAT explains why we had that lava incident so close to the third tournament!" Navi summarized. Days before Brawl had been released, when heroes were still coming together, Master had let Crazy help out. That had resulted in a tear right above the mansion with lava and plastic rock seeping from it.

"Yea...um...at least I got Snake here, right?" Crazy laughed nervously.

Master Hand paused for a few moments, seemingly in an eye-roll. "But that's not the main reason I called you here," he spoke up to the Melee characters. "I was hoping you would come back to the mansion with us. If we play it safe and stay low until I can figure out a way to get them back, we might make it."

"_Heed my every order and you might, survive!" _Crazy added, singing from _Mulan_.

Mewtwo face palmed.

"I'm in," Dr. Mario agreed. "Wouldn't want to give them our power, would we?"

"As am I," Roy added.

"Hya!" Young Link said with a nod, Navi fluttering back to life with a "Let's do it!"

"Pichu Pi?" Pichu asked Mewtwo.

_We'll go, _Mewtwo answered, scooping up Pichu and placing him on his shoulder. _Perhaps I can help with this portal-business, yes?_

* * *

Diddy Kong was having the nightmare of his life.

He had found himself about an hour ago in a grassy spot with a huge oak tree, a building next to him and odd machines moving on black paths nearby.

Scared, he had jumped through the building's window and landed on this mountain that soared above the creatures below.

It would be fun if he knew how to get down. If only DK were here…

Anyways, he couldn't escape without disturbing their focus on those piles of bound-together paper. Or he could sneak out through an air vent if he could get down—which again, he can't.

So he had planned siting as still as possible while trying to figure out a plan on getting down. But, being a monkey, that idea had quickly shifted to 'jump from shelf to shelf like a NINJA without getting caught'.

And thus, Diddy found himself directly above a girl after a sloppy, not-ninja-like landing into a thick encyclopedia. Worse, he might have blown his cove—

Is that a banana?

Yes sir-y, laying comfortably in that bag near the girl was a fresh, ripe banana. Maybe he could still be the ninja he was earlier and snatch it…?

While she was busy with an extra-big stack of paper, he checked the perimeter (glancing down BOTH ends of the aisle), lowered himself down to the ground (being sure not to trip any of the papers), and hoped into the bag (being sure not to squash the banana. The mission would be spoiled then!).

_Crunch! _

…paper. There just HAD to be a piece of paper on the bottom, didn't there?

The noise caught her attention, and as she cast her gaze on Diddy he thought for sure his mission was a failure.

Their gaze kept locked for a good while, not even daring to break each other's hypnotic look.

Finally, she mouthed '_Diddy Kong?'_

He glanced behind him and pointed to him with a disbelieving look.

Aaaaand then someone whisper-shouted from the end of the isle. All sorts of interuptions for him, weren't there?

The girl grabbed the bag and zipped it shut in a quick motion as another of her kind walked in with a cart of paper stacks.

She spoke back and the two had a brief conversation.

Diddy Kong, now in complete darkness, let out an irritated screech.

She quickly said something else-was she blowing his cover? ("—h-had to answer my cell phone. Forgot to silence it, you see, I don't even know why I picked the monkey ringtone.")

He said something disaproovingly and went away. She said a brief word after him.

Great, now the bag was shuffling and he couldn't see the fruit he was after!

Various rumbling noises came from above, however ("why DK of all smashers? Why not someone quiet, like Olimar? And one I actually know of? Like Olimar?"), so he knew someone was moving this—

A call of alarm from their species sounded from a far-off place ("Miss, are you stealing that?").

The bag stopped midway and turned to the noise, then the voice said something back ("What? Oh, I forgot to check out. I can be such a derp.").

The bag moved in that direction and a beam of light slit through the top of the bag.

A…thing reached down and shuffled the items in the bag before settling on the stack of paper she was reading before he climbed in. it was suspiciously shaped like Master Hand…

More noises, clearer since the bag was partly open ("I never did finish reading this the first time."), the thing set the paper-thing back inside and retreated to the light, which then stopped showing. Paper started crumbling, the creatures said something to each other, and the bag took off.

* * *

Getting Diddy Kong across town without him talking was the hardest task Renee had ever tried accomplishing in her life.

It worked, though, and at noon she returned home with a monkey and a novel.

"I'm back," she announced to…an empty house.

"…hello?"

_Yes? _

"OH GOSH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" her hands flung up and the bag dropped as she whipped around to face an equally startled Lucario. A shriek of pain sounded from the bag, catching both of their attentions.

"Sorry, Diddy," Renee chuckled a little as she unzipped the bag and an annoyed, slightly overheated Diddy Kong jumped out and socked her square in the face with his feet.

"AUUUUGH MY FACE!"

Diddy, not realizing what he did, used it as a springboard to lift off to the counter.

"What gives, monkey?" she muttered while rubbing her nose.

_I see you have found Diddy Kong, _Lucario chuckled.

Aaaand here comes the tele-laugh.

"Do you mind not doing that?" she asked, now nursing both a sore face and brain. "It kind of hurts…"

_Sorry._

Diddy let out a series of monkey sounds to the both of them.

_She had you in there to get you here, _Lucario (apparently) answered. _I believe you were in the library. And no, we do not yet know where the others are. _

Diddy looked downtrodden before Renee spoke up. "Waaait a minute, you can understand animal languages?"

_As a matter of fact, I can._

"Dat's cool."

The Kong glanced up at her, confused, before turning back to Lucario and hollering.

_This is Renee, _he answered back. _She's a gamer, a lot like Pit. She'll know where to find everyone…hopefully. _

Diddy cocked his head and made a confused noise.

_Ugh…_

"What's wrong?"

_Pardon me while I lecture a certain monkey on video games…_

**Good luck with that, Lucario.  
I think I captured DK pretty well. And hopefully his ninja skills will get better; we'll need those for sneaking pretty soon!  
Thanks again to the readers who stuck with me to Wednesday! Be sure to review, follow, and favorite for you shadow bug at the door—yes? ...what do you mean they escaped?! Oh dear, we have a rapidly forming Primid problem over here in Authorland, I got to go—love your Eevee and stay tuned for chapter 3! (crashing noise) AUUUGH! OH GOSH THEY'VE GOT MY HAIR! AUUUUUUUUUU-**


	4. Chapter 3

**SURPRISE UPDATE DON'T ASK OR I'LL TAKE IT BACK OKAY HONESTLY I FELT LIKE IT BECAUSE I'M ABOUT FOUR CHAPTERS AHEAD ENJOY!**

**_Chapter 3_**

The light of a street lamp caught the quickly fleeing shadow of a figure.

The night sky stretched its star-spangled back, an infinite archway of inky black dotted with bits of light like freckles. The sleeping town dreamt on, not noticing the chase along their street.

The same street lamp must have felt lucky that night; not a minute later, the shine of polished wood and glint of evil, bloodstained claws appeared on five monsters below.

They fell back into the darkness, red eyes flashing excitably. The strings clinging to their backs became more noticed in the moonlight as their prey dashed on.

The prey itself wasn't keeping good pace, what, with high heels clicking noisily on the pavement and dress getting all ruffled in the wind. She was, however, about three yards in front of them. That would help later…

Deciding not to run much further, the chased person moved closer to the shadows of the buildings until she could stand still without being seen. Sure enough, the five predators zipped right by with their malicious claws paddling like a dog in water.

Letting out a sigh of relief and sinking to the ground, the stranger wondered how she had gotten into this. If that darned Primid hadn't caught her off guard in the first place, she wouldn't be in this mess—

Just before she could call it safe, the unmistakable clucking noise typical of her hunters sounded from above.

The five dropped from above in star-like postures, immediately straightening and turning to her with their chrisom gaze—sometimes she wondered if it was the effect of all the times they drew blood.

All she could manage was a stifled gasp before a sixth, hidden one knocked her out with a trash can lid. The six lifted her unconscious body up and headed to their base.

After all, Puppits appear and vanish as quickly as marionettes on a stage. And with them, whoever they please.

* * *

Ahhh, Sunday. The legal day of rest for all where Renee came from—

"Will you put that down? HEY! I said—no, don't throw that!"

…Except for THIS Sunday.

"Lucario, help me out here!" she said through gritted teeth while trying to convince Diddy from jumping from the bed to the ceiling fan to the closet door to the bathroom door and back.

_If this house cannot stand the acts of Diddy Kong, _he mussed, _how shall it endure the cruelty of Bowser?_

Renee stopped for a moment and rubbed her temples at the thought of a fire-breathing Koopa King in the house as Diddy landed on her head.

"Okay, so we need a better place for you to stay while you're in this world since like…three of you are legally people."

_Legally…? _

"First word to my head. Don't judge," she shrugged.

* * *

"_And the forecast calls for a warm night tonight…_"

The news drilled on while Renee ate a sandwich on the couch.

"So…how's your day been going?" she asked her mom, whom was also on the couch.

"Oh, pretty well," her mom sighed, reclining on the thing, "I've got an exam later tonight but that's it…"

Renee hummed in lazy agreement. Her mom being a part-time college student, she was usually off doing a test here and there, studying via fat science book currently on counter, the whole deal.

Her dad was still making a BLT in the kitchen when a news flash showed up on television.

"What the heck…?" her mom wondered.

"_Yes, Clark, the rumors are true,_" the reporter relayed—

"Wait, Clark? As in CLARK KENT!?"

"I'm sure it's a coincidence—"

"shush! I'm trying to listen!" Her dad asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"—_some sort of strange puppet-monsters have taken over northton's city hall,_" she finished, the screen then switching to a video of six marionette-like creatures slashing their way through the city hall. It went off before showing them attacking a group of the workers, back to the startled reporter.

"_No officials can get in or out of the building but some young locals have been calling them 'Puppits'; an enemy in a series of video games. No one has gotten close enough to properly identify them…_"

"…dat's not gonna end well," Renee shuddered.

"Puppits…?" her mom trailed, crunching a piece of bacon thoughtfully.

"You know that one game on the Wii we have? Super smash bros brawl?" Renee answered.

"Yes, why?"

"Puppits are this one really nasty enemy from it. Suckers have taken me out, oh, four times?"

"It might just be a hoax," her dad decided, walking back to put his plate in the sink.

"Advanced graphics," her mom added, switching the channel.

"Yea…computer animation…" Renee trailed off as she stepped slowly upstairs.

* * *

_Puppits, _Lucario growled, _of all things, Puppits! _

"The worst part is that we're not exactly made of steel," Renee admitted. "Those things will slice us up faster than you can say 'Falcon Punch'."

She was back in the bedroom, relaying the news report to Diddy Kong and Lucario.

Diddy, of course, couldn't understand a thing unless Lucario translated it but Lucario himself seemed fairly agitated.

_Should we sneak in there? Take them out? _Lucario asked.

"We could—YOU could, but I don't know if I would come. Razor-clawed, laser-eyed puppets versus staying at home? HOW 'BOUT I STAY HOME."

Lucario gave her an 'are you serious' look before his eyes lit up. _For one, we don't know where the city building is—or what it is, _he said slyly.

"…Fine, I'll go ninja and sneak with you. Maybe there's a smasher already there," Renee sighed.

Diddy Kong whooped.

"Do you have something up there?" her mom yelled from downstairs.

Renee lifted her hands in rage at Diddy before answering, "Nothing up here! And good luck on the test!"

"Okay—Dad's next door if you need anything!" she called before leaving.

Renee turned back to the two. "If we want to get this done, we'll need to do it tonight—and away from the cameras. If my parents find out I was breaking into the city building…"

_Any ideas of how to get it? _Lucario asked.

"Mm…I've only been in there, like, five times in my life," she thought, "but it's not that hard to navigate; the first floor has a map right by the door. Unintentional rhyme."

_Puppits tend to gang up, and if they've chosen this 'city building' as a base, we need to keep up our guard—constantly. _Lucario summarized.

"If they gang up… can we use Diddy as a distraction?"

Diddy Kong jumped up at the mention of his name.

_He won't be the right choice, _Lucario answered, shaking his muzzle, _he's great at speed and dodging, but not great in power._

"If he's good at speed and dodging WHY AREN'T WE USING HIM AS A DECOY?!"

Lucario let this sink in before face pawing.

Diddy himself was jumping around like crazy for attention—there was no way he was going to be used for Puppit bait.

_Yes, Diddy, _Lucario looked up from his paw, _I know you are unhappy about this but the humans cannot fight Puppits. They are too fragile._

"…is anyone else getting Déjà vu about that sentence? Maybe I read it somewhere…"

_Day-ja-voo? _Lucario asked with a look of pure and utter confusion.

"It means you might have seen or heard or done something before and you're doing it again," she answered.

Lucario shook his head and looked to the both of them. _We have a plan, then? _He asked.

"Yup. Ready to go?"

* * *

The dusk sky was in a palette of violet by the time Renee, Lucario, and Diddy Kong left the building. A warning had been let out on the TV to keep indoors in case the Puppits ("Odd, vicious marionettes" as they had called them, but Lucario knew better) came out.

He still had to sneak, though, which wasn't too bad—it was the fact that Renee was muttering some kind of song while holding her fingers up like Fox's laser shooter all the way there. And he didn't want to get started on how hard it was to keep Diddy Kong hidden.

But they did, eventually, make it to the city building where a handful of vehicles were pulled up to. The place was riddled with the long-gone auroras of confusion, terror, and horror.

All gave him feelings of unease, plus making it hard to detect much else without extreme focus. But if he did concentrate, he could pick up the faintest aurora of a character…

...it…

...it was…

_Peach! _He exclaimed.

"What? You hungry already?" Renee asked, the trio having come up the lawn by now. It was a painstaking task, dodging between cars while searching for cameras.

_Peach-Princess Peach-was here, _He explained, _But I do not know why—perhaps she came to defeat the Puppits first? _

Renee made a humming sound before noting, "It would be nice for the typical damsel in distress to pitch in. Does this mean I might meet royalty?"

To Lucario, it seemed like Renee was just excited about the whole situation in general. Every time he brought up a smasher, her aurora became tinted with eagerness and memory. She had been wreathed in these auroras when they first met and even when she was facing Diddy Kong.

He shook it from his brain for the moment when the three came up the concrete steps to the doors leading into the taken-over city building.

**I was gonna do the entire into-the-building thing in one chapter, but my style says otherwise.  
SO! It seems we're doing a break-in into a law building...How ironic! And for the first time in forever, I actually use the POV of Lucario!  
For all of you confused about the 'Déjà vu' thing Renee was talking about, it's that Palutena said something similar in 'Seekers of Light', this book I'm following. Smash bros/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Good book. Check it out sometime.  
I updated early because 1: I'm way ahead in my typing and I need to get you guys updated, 2: This is a pretty darn short chapter in my eyes and I think you'd forgive me when I update tomorrow, and 3: because I'm nice...:3  
Don't fret, for we shall meet again tomorrow—under the Primid's allowance, but still Wednesday. Review, favorite, or follow (do all three and—well, the shadow bugs escaped, to beat up a Primid for me?), hug your Eevee, and we shall meet again tomorrow! Under a primid's eye, but still tomorrow! TOMOROW, TOMORROW, TOMORROW'LL BE A BE-TTER-  
Primid guard: SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO YORU CELL!  
...NO ONE...TELLS ME TO SHUT UP...DURING A RANDOM SONG! (reaches for pencil)**

P.S.: Did you guys know Fire Emblem had an anime? Did you also know that Marth is like in it, I mean as in HE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER, as in like HE'S AN ANIME, O MER GERSH HE'S SO CUTE AS A KID OH GOSH.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

This 'city building' that they entered didn't look the least like what he thought.

There were no maps of the town or plans for buildings, nor were there grand paintings of the city's (nonexistent) glorious past or funders. In fact, it looked more like a plain office building, just like the ones he would look into back in Sinnoh.

The place was clean and painted bland white and gray. They had walked into a hall where, at one end, there was a glass-walled room and at the other, an elevator. A hall lead off directly in front of them to many, many more rooms—hopefully with more interesting things.

"Wow…I regret coming already," Renee whistled, looking at the large claw-shaped scratches on the walls and burns in the carpet.

Farther down the hall, he could catch the feeling of much defined pain. It didn't take aurora skills for the other two to become nervous, however, and they stood where they were in mild fear.

"So…how were we gonna do this again?" Renee whispered.

_We should hunt for the Puppits first—find our enemy, _Lucario suggested. _But it's most likely going to be the other way around. _

"And it looks like our incredibly well-thought plan crashes and burns in a fiery wreck before we so much as _make it through the doorway. _Simply _astounding_," she sighed sarcastically.

Lucario looked straight up and noted that the ceiling was too flat to climb, if they could even get up the concrete walls in the first place.

"Okay, in the game, don't Puppits hang from the ceiling? Even if there isn't one?" Renee pondered.

_Yes…_Lucario trailed, _they tend to stay suspended on their threads. I could TRY to detect them—_

"That might work. Please do that. Like, now. Before I panic thinking claws are slicing my back."

It was hard to block out Diddy and Renee's anxiety, but he managed to pick up an enemy's aurora.

_They're underneath us—almost directly? What kind of approach is this? They can't even—I don't know if we could handle Puppits from underneath us AND above! _

Diddy Kong started freaking out for real, as Renee chose that moment to wander off.

_…Renee? _

A small 'ding' noise was heard to their left and Renee gestured for them to enter the now open elevator doors.

The young Kong jumped on her and proceeded to yell something untranslatable while Lucario dragged them both into the elevator.

* * *

Renee, holding up a mirror she detached from the wall, made a questioning noise to them.

_Um…it will melt…_ Lucario deadpanned.

She hung it back up with a depressed noise.

They had gone to the B2 floor on the weird magic box thingy, where the wooden beams making up the ceiling could be seen. It was painted the same dull color, but looked nearly black in the dark. Only some unharmed lights flickered from above, casting a yellow-tinted glow over them.

Diddy Kong decided that right now was the scariest time of his life—if they kept dragging him into things like this, he wasn't going to survive the week.

_Diddy Kong, _Lucario turned to him, _it would be preferable if you scouted ahead—scream if you find them. _

He made a regretting remark and jumped up to the ceiling's bars. The wood was thick, sturdy, and slightly pokey at parts, unlike his home's jungle trees…

Aaaand now he was feeling homesick again. Great going, Diddy, go ahead and not pay attention to the quickly approaching, hard bookcase while you're at—

SLAM!

He sunk to the ground as the cold metal of a shelf hit him.

_FOCUS!_ He shouted to himself. _The smashers are COUNTING on you and you're just sitting there like a stupid Koopa shell!_

He shook himself, leapt back up onto the ceiling's bars with a ninja-styled double jump, and kept swinging.

He passed doors, more shelves, a crossroad leading—

SWING!

He went to the left at a healthy pace, swinging from beam to beam like a true monkey, repeatedly thinking _you're a ninja you're a ninja YOU'RE A NINJA YEAAAA_! In fact, he could hear Ike's epic theme playing in his ears as he keep going, from corner to corner, doorway to doorway—what's this? A wall?

Going BACK THEN!

HA!

Didn't expect that, did you mister brick wall of pain?!

Diddy flung himself through an open door into a small room with two stairs. One went up while the other went down, but before he could make an educated guess, he slid down the downward-leading stair's armrest to the floor below B2—

B3! Ha! He was not only a ninja-monkey, but also an educated, math-minded one! Beat that!

_No time for mind-bragging_, he thought excitably, _I have a duty!_

Just before he could resume his ninja-run, he heard an all-to-familiar, clicking noise accompanied by a sharp gasp.

He froze with one hand on a beam and dropped, landing with the best of stealth and creeping to the source: a door with white light pooling around the rim.

"Oh, must you be so surprising?" a kind, female voice sighed. "You almost gave me a heart attack…"

Various clicking and the occasional rush of wind were heard.

"Um…yes…okay, I'll get on it," the voice said.

The defined click of high heels on tile and loud scoot of a chair. Weirder clicking noises, then—

OH DEAR GOSH THE DOOR IS OPENING GET UP GET UP. Diddy Kong listened to his instincts and jumped up just as the door's handle was roughly opened and a wooden marionette dangled out.

He watched with sheer panic as the funky ghost-strings floated away, the monster supported by them paddling away. A deep sigh was heard, then mutterings.

"It had to be me…I'm not even a real technological kind of girl anyway…I wish Samus was here…"

* * *

During Diddy Kong's ninja-swinging-spree, Lucario and Renee had been checking each and every room for Puppits or smashers.

The results?

A lot of tense moments and no other fighters in sight, be they good or evil.

"I hope Diddy's alright," Renee muttered absentmindedly, "I don't' prefer the DK side of Nintendo but hey, he's awesome anyway."

_You don't like Diddy Kong? _Lucario asked, flinging open a storage room door dramatically before walking away.

"Oh, nononono, I have this habit of liking everyone," Renee said quickly. "It's just—I don't really prefer them. Y'know."

_Um…no, I don't. _

"Okay…let's say I had an hour to myself and a game from every character in front of me," Renee suggested, the duo walking out of the conference room. "I might lunge for the Pokémon games since I know them like the back of my hand, or maybe go for Zelda since it's interesting, try out the ever-depressing Mother, maybe sample some Mario and Kid Icarus while I'm at it. But I know next to NOTHING on Donkey Kong. I don't like it because I'm blind at it."

_Ah. _

Suddenly, many monkey-like noises came from the hall. Diddy himself slammed Renee to the ground and made many hand gestures, jumps, and screeches.

"DIDDY! HEEL! I CAN'T BREATH! GET OFF!"

_Diddy Kong, what is it?! _Lucario asked, alert enough as it was.

Diddy Kong got off and ran to the stairwell, signaling them to follow. They did, going left, left again, downstairs, to a door lit up on the inside.

Approaching the room's resident would take extreme stealth and highly precise manuvers...

"Here goes…HEY! YOU! I HAVE A LUCARIO AND A MONKEY WITH ME, DROP THE WEAPONS AND HAND OVER THE PRINCESS!" Renee slammed it open and proclaimed loudly.

The woman at the desk jumped up from the seat, knocking it over in the process and holding her hands up with a gasp. The person in question had a light pink, very elegant dress and smooth, blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. A golden crown sat upon her head and her hands were gloved white.

"Oh my—Y-your majesty! Sorry!" Renee held her hands up as well while Lucario walked in, head deep in a face paw.

"Lucario? Diddy?" the not-so-stranger asked cheerily. "You made it! Yay!"

_Princess Toadstool, _Lucario chuckled, _you'll need to pardon our friend here. _

"What? I had rights to...how did you get here anyway?" Renee relaxed and looked to Peach.

"Those Puppits took me," she huffed, crossing her arms. "They wanted me to find where you were using that computer, but of course I'm not a techie."

"…Hey, where are they now?"

"CLADINK!"

A Puppit had spotted them and was signaling the others before they recovered from the shock of noise.

Lucario lunged for it, fists cloaked in aurora energy, and socked it into the wall. Diddy Kong pulled his peanut guns out of nowhere and shot at the three that followed, the enemies pulling odd positions to dodge. With an angry screech, he continued his fire, leaving multiple indents in the wall. One dangerously close to him had to dodge ater Lucario shot balls of aurora at it.

"So, Peach! Hey!" Renee shouted before diving out of the way of another laser. "Yes?~" Peach asked sweetly, ducking under the desk. Renee followed suit as Lucario and Diddy Kong continued fighting/defending.

"It's—it's an honor to actually meet you," she chuckled. "I mean, I've heard a lot about you, but—GAH!"

Two more Puppits flipped the desk over and clawed at the them. Peach suddenly produced a laced umbrella and flipped it up, letting the awful claws shred it's pinkness instead.

_GO! ALL OF YOU! WE'RE FLEEING! _Lucario tele-shouted, seeing they were out of room, ideas, and patience.

The four ran past the Puppits, up the stairs—all of them—to the ground level. Without stopping, they broke open the doors and ran from pillar to pillar—the Puppits following them all the same.

"Hit that one! I weakened it on the way over!" Peach pointed to a particularly beaten Puppit with many scratches on his wooden hide. Diddy Kong took out his gun and shot it without looking—

"Yea! Like the absolute BOSS you are!" Renee cheered as it hit the target dead-on.

It fell to the ground without a word and slowly, ever so slowly, dissolved to shadow bugs that then sunk into the ground. They kept going without looking back while the Puppits were distracted, finally ending up back at Renee's house. Up the stairs, through the door, shutting the door.

"Guys…we are NOT doing that again, you hear me?! You hear me!? NO MORE CREEPY BUILDINGS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Renee shouted.

"Amen to that," Peach said, somehow pulling a tea cup out of nowhere and sipping it.

**Longest…chapter…EVER. I like the action, though.  
I'm thinking maybe I should update more often—I keep losing track of where you guys are at, where I'm at with the typing, and what's up while I'm planning. I have a practical chapter hoard on this computer!  
Hey, if you're wondering about my little Shadow Bug issue in Authorland…  
(Brandishes C.B Pencil) I got it taken care of.  
Guess what? Next chapter we're introducing a new main character that ISN'T a SSB one! GASP!  
Review, Follow, or Favorite—I don't care if you do one, two or three, Shadow Bugs for everyone! Including yours, o realisticFantasy o! Little sucker almost got me! (throws shadow bug) Hug your Eevee, I'll see you next chapter! Happy Wednesday!**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

The morning air was heavily laden with dew and burnt gasoline, the odd smell of nature and modern times drifting through the window.

The house in question was a modern apartment building, and by extent the room the window was located in—an average one on the left wall. Normally, the walls would be an earthy brown-red color, but the many posters taped to it spoke otherwise.

Same goes for the wooden flooring, cloaked in a veil of dirty laundry and forgotten assignments.

A wooden bed underneath the window was very much messed up, various small gaming systems and cartridges tangled in its net of red.

An alarm clock sitting on a polished bedside table went off, but instead of the eardrum-shaking blaring of a normal clock, it played an odd theme very familiar to a certain hyrulian.

The mess of a bed shuddered and lifted to reveal a still drowsy boy with parted, black bangs.

"If you didn't play that theme," he muttered, slapping the clock out of its right mind, "I would have killed you much sooner."

He eventually rose and walked to the closet, putting on a dark green baseball tee with black sleeves and a pair of black khakis.

He opened the door to an equally earthy living room, all with polished wood furniture, connected to a kitchen via homemade bar. A note taped to the counter stated something about going to the store, but he walked right past it and had a delicious breakfast of oatmeal before kidnapping the denim backpack near the door and heading down to walk to school.

The watered-down scent of gas hit his nostrils again, cars on the road already—work, school, daycare, doctor, the normal. His apartment was located slightly off the very center of town, the buildings slowly thinning out of times and tightness a street or two behind the corner.

Putting on the backpack and tying a shoelace on his sneakers, he set off with the intent of getting to school in time to meet a friend.

That intent quickly scurried off and hid itself in the back of his mind as a trashcan nearby fell over.

"Who's there?" he said without missing a beat, whipping around the forsaken sidewalk to face it.

The rust-tinted metal rolled slowly to its two partner cans uneventfully, but he sworn he saw a black shadow rush across the street. It struck him as a cat at first…

_Cats don't have golden streaks on their sides or are shaped like balls, _he decided, grunting and strolling across the road to the old skating rink it had disappeared to.

The skating rink in question was a single-floored, brick painted so that white figures skated against a deep brown background. The words 'ROLLER SKATING RINK' were spelt out on the windowless side in pitch white letters. The glass door leading in was on the farthest corner from him, but he dauntingly stepped in and called again, "I know you're in there-come on!"

No one answered but the faintest echo from the other room.

The inside of the skating rink, just like it was five years ago before shutting down, had a small room with a hole in the wall connected to a rental area. The ceiling, floors, and walls were all carpeted with darkest blue fuzz dotted with red or yellow triangles. Shelves of various height brandishing gold trophies along the walls shared room with pictures of graceful skaters.

A door-shaped archway lead straight into the skating rink itself.

The rink was a large one, an oval-shaped flat area for roller blading along the northwest corner and side and surrounded by short, concrete walls on the south side. Along the east wall was an alley, raised slightly for skaters to take off and a carpeted bench for hard-cores to take a break.

To his left was the rental shack, connected to both the entry room and rink. Further on was a door leading to who-knows-where, then the restrooms, and lastly a sitting area with a couch and TV.

At first, the boy didn't notice anything out of the ordinary; the abandoned place was still in its atmosphere of calm. He shuddered a bit at the low temperature and looked around once more, then walked over to the benches to observe the rink more clearly.

It was painted robin egg blue with the occasional paint splat of red and yellow. It was also fairly chipped, bits of paint causing uneven bumps to dodge. When the place was open, three dozen skaters could roll at once-it would sound like a hurricane on wheels, people dodging each other on different speeds.

Just then, a snap of cloth sounded from behind. He turned with an "aha!" and looked to the source—on the corner of the rink's wall.

He was not disappointed.

* * *

This boy was, of course, late to school that day.

When the dull subjects finally came to mind, he had ran to the building and flung open the door just as the bell for math rang.

"Great…" he muttered, "now I'll need to rely on R—"

"HALLO!"

Just before he could say it, Renee herself jumped out the door to his side.

"You were late, Ty," she joked, "had to save the Digiworld?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he spoke dryly. "What'd I miss?"

She actually had to glance back into the classroom at the blackboard before answering, "Just some fraction reviews. Nutin' new."

He face palmed.

"Hey, I can copy the homework for ya, Tyrone," she suggested, holding up a sheet of fractions.

"Okay," he shrugged as the two strolled down the hall casually to English.

The school was right next to the library and of good size, ten average classrooms, a gym, and a cafeteria.

Tyrone and Renee had known each other since forever and got along fairly well. Normally, Faith would join them, but she was currently at an early summer camp.

Faith was a girl with very severe sass issues, sometimes even considered popular if she didn't hang around the two of them—the know-it-all gaming geeks of the school. But bullying was at an all-time low, Renee didn't give a flying thing about it, and it was near summer break anyway.

"Oh hey, bra, I got something AWESOME to tell you," she chuckled as they passed more lockers.

"As do I," he said with a very obvious smirk on his face.

"At lunch then, we shall open these topics together," she decided.

"What? Why not now?" he asked. Surely she would want to hear about the being in the rink...?

"Because I can't copy English," she stated, entering the class.

He sighed, told himself to wait, and went in with her.

* * *

The hot dog hit the plate with a light thud, making the tray shiver in response.

Renee gave a quick nod to the cafeteria server (having watched the Pokémon anime a few too many times) and walked off to Tyrone and her usual spot—an extraordinary area two tables away.

The tables being round, she had to shimmy past a few other hungry students before arriving next to him. A few other nerds were with them, one being Faith's younger brother Steven.

He had ginger hair cut short and small, rectangular glasses, plus ironically being a Pikmin freak.

"Hello, Steve, kill any Bulborb lately?" she asked casually, still making him jump.

"Uh, no," he answered, "why Steve?"

"Ever heard of-and I quote-'Steve the epic red Pikmin'…?" Tyrone asked over a full mouth of bun.

Steven continued to look blank.

While the other members of the table talked, Renee turned to him and asked, "Hey, have you heard—"

"I never did tell you, didn't I?" he interrupted with a quieter-than-average voice. "You see, I was just at the corner when this black blur thing flew by and—"

"What?" she asked. The clamor of plates and trays was just a little too loud.

"And I went to check it out, then I saw—"

"I still can't hear you, Ty, speak up," she grunted, nibbling her own hot dog.

"I SAW META KNIGHT," he finally yelled.

Steven and the other looked over at him oddly, but before they could ask she answered, "Oh, you beat Metas last night? Aren't those suckers hard?!" she laughed while speaking.

He looked at her with a glare of anger and confusion before she mouthed _Villains in Mario. _

It took him a minute to realize maybe surrounded by other gamers wasn't the best time to tell her he'd met a video game character. "Yea, took me five tries just to throw one off the boat," he admitted, nervously chuckling alongside her.

Thus, a conversation on how to beat Bowser Jr. started, the talk with the masked warrior prodding him the whole time.

* * *

"IMMA HERE! I BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

"Not so loud!" Tyrone shout-whispered from the couch at the rink.

It was about an hour or so after school, Ty saying to meet up at the rink so he could show her.

"Please," she poked her head in from the entry, "I've heard _Timber_ being pumped at maximum volume in here and couldn't hear a thing from outside. Timber does not sound good on echo by the way."

"And what do you mean you brought a friend?!" he asked angrily. "I thought these were private matters!"

Just then, Princess Peach walked in with a cheery "Hi!"

Tyrone was left to gape while Renee casually walked up to the skylight above the rink—the only window—and opened it, letting Diddy Kong hit the floor and Lucario bound down gracefully.

"H-ho-holy—RENEE! THIS IS HUGE! OH MY—"

"Meet my three secrets, Lucario," Renee gestured to the aurora warrior, "Diddy Kong," she picked the monkey off the floor, "and Princess Toadstool—commonly known as Peach."

"And who's this?" Peach asked.

"U-uh, my name's Tyrone…miss…" he said, recovering from shock and walking over to join them.

_I believe you spoke of Meta Knight? _A calm voice spoke in his head.

"WHOA!"

"Sorry. Lucario can't speak English, so…" she trailed.

"Well, I did, actually, see Meta Knight," Tyrone answered, shaking his head to clear it.

"That would be I," a Spanish accent spoke.

Renee gasped as a figure had appeared on the short wall, cloaked in a black cape with lines of gold embroidered on the back. His telltale mask had a gleam from the sunlight, two golden eyes peering from beneath it.

"By gosh…Meta Knight...I might pass out," Renee said in a voice somewhere near a whisper.

The cloaked figure unraveled and flew over with suddenly appearing bat wings, soaring over Tyrone to land between the two.

"Meta Knight!" Peach exclaimed, giving a short hop of excitement. "You're okay! We're on earth! Isn't that awesome?!"

"More or less," he sighed to her peppiness. "I, for one, had wished we never set foot here."

_You know of this place?! _Lucario asked, startled out of his meditative state.

"But of course," the knight answered simply, "I have known much of here."

"Yup~!" Peach added.

Lucario looked at both of them slowly, then asked, _Why was I not told? _

"Master hand said not to tell!" Peach said.

"Although that rule is nullified since we're here…"

Lucario looked downtrodden before Tyrone asked, "will someone tell me what's going on…?"

"Brawl is coming alive," Renee said with dread in her voice, looming over him dramatically.

"What?"

"Super Smash Bros Brawl is coming to Earth," she said again.

"What's Super Smash Bros?" he asked, obvious to the game.

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone, even Meta Knight, shouted back at him.

"HEY, I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT GAMING, I AM GOOD!" He defended.

**… ****(Face palm) Gesh, Ty, you disappoint me.  
This book is coming along nicely, with a healthy amount of favorites and follows! The reviews are flocking to this place, too. Thanks, guys!  
Has anyone noticed how sometimes I'll put a ~ after what Peach says on occasion? I forgot what it means, but it looks so naive and cute (like Peach) so I just put it after! I think it's meant to show she's saying it in a sing-song voice or something.  
In other news, I've switched from dangerous, alive, dark-Reevee21-making (don't ask) Shadow Bugs to…  
BEAM SWORDS! (Pulls out beam sword and slices random chair in half) THESE WON'T BE DANGEROUS AT ALL! PERFECTLY SAFE!  
Review, follow or favorite for your AWESOME SAUCE BEAM SWORD (slices another chair in half), be sure to check out other fics like this (I recommend 'Through the Glass', that book is crazy), hug an Eevee! I'll see you next week! MERRY WEDNESDAY! (Throws beam swords to the crowd)  
(Screams of pain)  
****(Author cringes painfully) there goes my holiday bonus…**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Renee, Tyrone (proclaiming he was in the Smasher-finding party seeing he found Meta Knight), and the four brawlers came to a consensus to use the skating rink for the smashers' temporary housing, seeing that there was no other place for over thirty of the strongest characters in existence to stay. No one tended to go in, and if they did—hey, half of the crew were stealth artists.

Yes, Diddy was a stealth artist.

Tyrone found some extra blankets in the back of the skate rental and the two promised to visit tomorrow after school.

Now it was the next day, and Renee was skipping in the steadily rising heat, ready for another day with Ty and the smashers.

Their talk with Meta Knight had ended at least an hour after meeting him—he was exactly how she imagined. Just, mysterious, good at medieval language, the whole package.

She also learned that Diddy Kong isn't a good skater, M.K (as she called him for short) preferred to be addressed properly, and Peach…had a secret tea stash somewhere. Renee swore she pulled out at least two kettle's worth from nowhere. What the heck.

It occurred to her that they would need to let Faith in—this was too epic for her to miss!—and eventually Steven, who might pass out on sight but they didn't care, and maybe even give in for Katie—Renee's sister.

But they strictly forbid telling the parents. Ty's would freak, Renee's would call the police, and Faith's will forbid her to see them ever again. Either that or they'll think they're cosplaying, which would be rude and awkward.

They couldn't call the government at all—"They'll be onto you guys in a second, data testing and stuff like that," Renee had hummed.

"Data testing…?" Meta Knight trailed.

"Dude, half of your kind doesn't exists here…I don't even know what your kind as whole is called."

She didn't get any slashes for that (thank the heavens), but Meta Knight did feel awkward and asked he not answer.

Which was understandable; he was, after all, reluctant to take off his mask in front of his closest friends.

During this thought train, Renee had managed to skip into the thick of town and slowed to a walk. Her parent were out for…some reason, they didn't say what, so she had plenty of time.

For now, the crowd she was in had started whispering about something. Snippets of information trailed past her ears, some being rude remarks such as "Isn't he a little old to be cosplaying?" or "stupid kids…" or more understandable ones, like "he sure looks familiar," or "I wonder where he comes from?"

All seem to be directed…at her. She turned after hearing a mother pull her kid away and the people either glanced nearby her or turned around.

Feeling both awkward and angry about both being the center of attention and called a guy, she slipped out and looked in a store mirror. Hair, normal, nothing showing out of the ordina—

HOLY COW.

She whipped straight around to see the actual elephant in the room.

He was several years older that her, maybe seventeen, with a slim build and blue hair. A headband-like object with a ruby in the center parted his hair and a blue cape hid his right side—also pinned with a ruby. He had a light blue tunic rimmed gold, dark pants, almost black boots, and a sword sheathed at his side.

The person was slightly blushing with embarrassment, and Renee decided to act now.

"Hey, Marcus," she said, faking surprise as she walked up to him and grabbed his arm, "you know the cosplay is in the park, right?"

"I'm sorry, wh—" he started before being jerked out of the crowd and into the alley next to the store she was looking into.

The people noticed him missing (either that or were decent enough to know not to make fun) and dispersed eventually as Renee slipped behind a dumpster with Marth in tow.

"Ma'am, I believe you have the wrong person," he pardoned when she finally let go, "I don't' know what you mean—"

"You're Marth, right?" she interrupted again.

Put off and surprised, the Fire Emblem lord answered, "yes—how did you know?"

"I brawl," she shrugged. "How long, exactly, have you been around here?"

"About three days," he answered. She swore that if he kept that sapphire gaze on her, she was going to fangirl. And a small part of her was.

"The locals haven't been the…friendliest…with their words," he admitted sheepishly, "but I can't get a straight answer on where I am."

"I'm guessing somewhat along the lines of 'America' or 'Kansas'," Renee guessed, leaning against the trash container behind her.

"Hey, I know it's sudden and all, but would you be able to come with me?"

"You kidnapped me to an alley away from public eye when I haven't seen you in my life," he deadpanned, "but I don't have a place to go anyway. May I ask your name?"

"Renee," she answered, taking his hand and shaking it. Okay, now she might lose her cool. "By gosh, it's an honor to meet you, Marth," she gushed, "I mean, I've heard a lot about your games and everything, but this…this is awesome. I'm just going to say that now."

Marth looked confused for a moment before face palming. "I'm on earth, aren't I?"

"What was your first clue?"

* * *

Marth eventually removed his cape, sword, and tiara when Renee asked him to look "just a little less royal."

He didn't get this world's style at all when she answered that he looked pretty normal—isn't it embarrassing for these pheasants to go out in sight of the town wearing nothing but shirts and pants? And often less than that? Where was their modesty!?

But back on the subject of where this stranger was taking him. She seemed fairly excited about him, only showing it to him in the alley for the sake of their cover. And judging by the way she could weave among the groups of people, fairly acquainted with the settlement.

"Okay, we're almost at the rink," she said at another odd machine trail.

The paths were everywhere, raven colored ways that crisscrossed the town and were always busy with those advanced machines on them. He could understand the danger of crossing their path a few days in after spotting an unlucky rodent pressed into paper by one, but if that was so, why did they even use them?

Renee herself seemed a bit peeved at every stop, be it anxiety or rage.

"The…rink?" he asked when they set off again.

"The skating rink," she answered, "I think you might have a few friends there. Hey, look, security's letting off!"

He glanced to his right where a large, white building of smooth stone was stationed. It looked normal enough, with residents moving about it, but three of the strange machines cloaked in black with bold, yellow symbols on them surrounded it.

Being Japanese, he couldn't quite make them out. Ike could have.

"You see, that place was invaded by Puppits a few days ago," she explained. "The suckers killed a few people, wounded more, and left the town shaken."

"All because of one house attack?"

"That thing is like the castle," she answered, "our leaders set up the rules and what-not there."

"So you work for a king?" he asked.

"Um…I'll explain later," she said, sweat dropping if she could. "But I wonder where they weEAMAWOLVERINEPUPPET!"

"Speak of the devil," Marth muttered, instinctively reaching for Falchion as the clawed nightmare dropped from the sky.

Seeing as the sword was not there, he panicked slightly before Renee shouted "think fast!" and tossed it to him.

The Puppit had straightened by now, three others joining it and surrounding the two. The otherwise calm passersbys noticed and either freaked out and ran at the sight of them (or maybe the intense blue aurora now surrounding the sword) or stayed and watched the "special effect-enhanced battle reenactment", as they would say to their family.

"Hey, Marth," Renee chuckled nervously, "is it possible to take out a Puppit with a punch to the face?"

He glanced behind her, seeing two paddling to her. He smiled and answered, "Go crazy."

"FALCON PUNCH!" She shouted dramatically, maneuvering to the side and socking the Puppit's face from the left.

Caught off guard, it was unstable and knocked into the other one. The two fell to the ground in a tangle of string and wood. Marth finished them off with a deadly blow via charged Falchion. They dissolved into a shadow bug puddle, which then dematerialized to nothing.

Two others were left, a third falling in place of the fallen two.

The Prince of Altea charged at the two in his side with a vicious battle cry, engaging a sword-on-claw duel while Renee dodged beams and slashes from the third. The Puppit he was on to managed to get Falchion's blade between its claws, which Marth thrust forward to split its palm, arm, and neck.

It shuddered and fell with a wooden clattering sound, dissolving away just like its brothers.

The last he faced looked over at its partner's previous spot for a moment with what might have been a glimmer of sorrow in its red eyes before turning to get a face full of immaculate sword.

"MARTH! WATCH—"

Whatever Renee had meant to say quickly died in her throat as three sharp objects slashed the back of his neck.

The last Puppit had hit him.

He turned to face it, growing unsteady in balance but making sure it didn't hit him again. This was a new experience; in Smash Brothers, there was no blood. Only the term of being hurt.

Renee stood still, horrified, as the last Puppit levitated ominously above him—now with blood-soaken claws.

By now, the crowd remaining had done even more things—display colorful language, grapple for devices in pockets to record the scene, call reinforcement, or run screaming.

The Puppit stretched its arm upwards for the killing claw. Renee launched herself at Marth, knocking him down before the beast could slice. While the crowd was distracted, she dragged him away from the fight, dizzy and loosing sense.

* * *

Renee was freaking out.

On one hand, she was glad they survived the attack—so far.

On the other, Marth had taken a heavy blow to the back of the head that would need more than a Band-Aid and some ointment.

And on the third, the crowd behind them was freaking out and they would need to move—fast.

She helped Marth up and put his left arm around her shoulder, the two doing a fast walk while the lord was still conscious.

They made it to the rink safely, the city building not being too far from the old place, in about five minutes. She flung open the door and dragged Marth in as a police car raced by.

"Renee? Where the heck were you?!" Tyrone called from the other room.

"No time to explain, find a first aid, hurry we need it like NOW!" she rushed, bringing Marth in to the cool refuge of the skating rink.

"MARTH!" Peach shrieked from her place on a bench, immediately jumping up and running over. "What happened to you?! What is this?! Renee?!" She continued at the sight of the blood on his neck.

"I hate Puppits," she growled before running to where Ty had a first aid kit.

_Prince Marth of Altea? _Lucario questioned, hopping down from the short wall to watch the girls take him to the couch.

"No, Prince Marcus of Phoenix—OF COURSE I GOT MARTH!" She shouted, voice laced with sarcasm.

Lucario's eyes flashed amber for a moment in surprise.

"One does not need auroras to see you are worried, Renee," Meta Knight said, calm as always—and stealthy, having appeared on the wall between them.

"Listen, Marth is one of my favorite characters," Renee sighed, "I don't need the worry of killing royalty. He's too awesome to die."

"Oh, he'll be all right!" Peach pipped up from the sofa. "We're smashers, remember? All he'll need is a plate of pasta!"

"Guys, this is the real world!" Tyrone shouted, running to the others with a kit in hand. "But can I ask you something? Where did you find Marth?! He's a PRINCE for crying out loud! And how come YOU keep finding everyone?!"

"Walking in a busy sidewalk can lead to great things," she stated simply.

Peach snatched the kit from Tyrone as Renee told the tale to the others and opened it to find a few rolls of gauze, band-aids, ointment, and a few other essentials.

She took out several cotton balls and blotted away the blood along the cuts—three deep ones very close together. While using disinfectant to clean it, Marth winced and muttered something.

"Hoy, Marth, chill," Renee asked, "it's just Peach."

After cleaning it, she took out several cotton strips and put them over the spot.

Lastly, she wrapped it in gauze—making him look slightly like Ike in the process.

"Wait, where's his crown? And I don't see Falchion, either!" Peach noted, laying him back down on his side to stay off the touchy spot.

Renee unzipped her bag and took out a folded cape, sheathed sword, and tiara.

"…what? I know no one around here who wears a cape and sword," she explained to Meta Knight and Lucario's odd looks.

Diddy Kong jumped over, standing above Marth on the wall. He let out a horrified shriek.

"He'll be okay!" Peach comforted. "After all, we can't die!"

"Fire Emblem characters can," Meta Knight deadpanned.

"OH COME ON!"

**Noticed how my first couple of characters didn't have Marth? NOT ANYMORE! But for real; I'm the first fic to not have Marth as one of the first four to show up. Huh.  
This took some inspiration, time, LoZ painted-nails (yup, the Triforce dares to grace my fingers), and a very exhausted laptop to write this chapter. Thank you for reading!  
On a side note, I already have this story planned out: any requests won't help your favs show up faster, sorry. But I will get everyone from Brawl in this sucker-possibly Melee in a sequel, maybe SSB4 if I feel crazy enough!  
And it appears we've had technical and physical issues with beam swords, so I'm switching to something even better…Pokeballs.  
You heard me! Earn yourself a Goldeen/Moltres/Absol/etc. with a review and smack of the follow/favorite button! So be sure to do that on your way out, hug your (newly-spawned) Eevee, and I'll see you next Wednesday! POKEBALLS FOR EVERYONE! WHOOO HOO!**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

He was starting to think that he might be stuck on the wall forever.

The wall in question was made of concrete, a flat wall of refuge to the third dimensional mess going on around him. He could see birds flying by above him and small bugs inching along beneath him, all going about their merry ways, the occasional person walking into the store and glancing at him.

But he could never follow them because it was 3-d and if he focused on something 3-d for too long it made his eyes hurt and thoughts tangle and skin prickle and—

Stop.

Breathe.

Wall. Focus on the nice, flat wall. There were a few posters above him on the wall, but he couldn't read it from his spot below it. It made him curious. Maybe he could read them if he tried.

But he couldn't move from this wall he was stuck against, this darned wall he had to crash into after apparently warping. Being in the second dimension never helped when you were stuck in the third.

So he stayed good and stiff, focusing on the wall so he didn't get all dizzy and off-track. Being there for a while helped him to tighten his gaze on the 3-d things—he could now look at one for about two minutes as opposed to ten seconds.

"Hey, Mr. Game and Watch," someone noted after leaving the place he was stuck to. She didn't walk on; she stayed where she was, waiting. Leaning against the wall, fingers within centimeters of the top of his head. Something was in a sack she was carrying with the other.

Eventually, another person left the building. They shared a brief word before she leaned on the black wall again, still waiting.

Her middle finger caught on him as she got up and followed an adult out of the store.

Wishing to follow, he tried to move a limb or something.

He fidgeted slightly.

Try again.

Fidget. Head peeled off the wall. No one watching.

He removed himself with a pleased _Beep!_ and walked right past the glass door. He had no intentions of stealth; follow someone, find the others.

* * *

The sharp ring of metal-on-metal echoed through the rink, an occasional flapping noise or squeak of rubber adding to the slightly irritating sound.

Marth gave in and finally opened his eyes, seeing a very watchful Lucario gaze into the rink. He glanced over the minute the prince woke up, greeting him with a telepathic _Good Afternoon. _

"The Puppits," he managed, sitting up a bit, "did they…"

_Win? No, _he answered, turning to him entirely as the fight went on in the skating area, _they did take you out, though; that was a day ago. _

"And Renee?"

_She's fine. Always showing up late, though, _he chuckled.

Marth rubbed his head, aching without help from Lucario's mind laughing and noticing the cloth wrapped around it.

"Oh! You're up! Good!" a familiar voice chirped happily. He didn't need to look, but did so anyway to face Peach—cheery as always.

"Good to see you, Peach," he greeted, taking his legs off the furniture for her to sit. "Is it just you, me, and—DOOF!"

Diddy Kong had jumped onto his back, knocking him to the floor, and was now shouting a variety of joyous outcries.

"Diddy Kong, what the—" someone started.

CLANG! came from the battlefield.

"You aren't to let your guard down during a fight," a Mexican accent scolded. "I could have killed you."

"Sword fighting is hard," the first sighed.

Marth removed the monkey and got back up, peeved, to see the two combatants; Meta Knight, his good sparring partner, and a boy he didn't recognize. The two were in the center of a large, flat…he wanted to call it an arena, but it wasn't; not a single platform in sight.

The two were using it as one anyway, Meta Knight with his golden sword (Galaxia for proper terms) and the boy with—

"Is that my sword?" he asked, recognizing Falchion.

"Marth," Meta Knight stated, "good to see you're up. Tyrone and I were sparring."

"So I have noticed," he said, nodding slightly at the swords. "You should ask others if you want to use their swords, though."

"Hey, you were knocked out for at least a day," the boy defended. "…could I borrow it for just a little bit more?"

"Alright, just a little longer. Don't scratch it."

The boy flashed a smile and went back at it with Meta Knight.

"Who is that boy?" Marth whispered to Peach.

"Him? That's Tyrone," she explained, "a friend of Renee's. He was wondering about sword fighting earlier, and Meta Knight wasn't occupied, so we have two people sword fighting in a skating rink."

For a first-time handler, Tyrone was fairly skilled. He could manage to block Galaxia's weaker strikes and even put in a few of his own now and then—stabbing it forward, like jousting.

Falchion was light but couldn't quite execute them quick enough, leaving Tyrone wide open to a killer maneuver. He didn't quite pick up on this fact and before he knew it, he had been knocked down with the flat of Galaxia.

"Good spar," Meta Knight grunted as he got back up.

"You were better," he admitted.

Marth could catch a slight tint of pink in Meta's otherwise solid gold eyes as the two exited the rink.

* * *

Regret is a funny feeling. You know what you're doing up to the point when you're actually doing it, then it all comes crashing down in a horrible mess on top of you.

Mr. Game and Watch encountered it fairly often, not knowing what to do or who to work for on the smallest basis. Or not thinking ahead like his 2-d brain does and get snared by regret.

This time was one of the latter circumstances.

The people either didn't see him or got a good view of him, based on where he was turned—anyone near his sides would stare, transfixed by a paper-thin walking…thing, but people in front just tripped over him. And thus, regret made him want to get back onto the wall he was on earlier, avoid all this third dimension oddness and stay away forever.

He didn't know who he was after, anyway; the other smashers, that one girl who freed him, or Master Hand.

He eventually decided going back to the wall would be easier—creeping along the side produced faster walking and less stares/trips. He did, however, encounter a few pointing children and misbelieving adults.

But he kept going along his merry way, not sure what his merry way was or if it was even merry.

Way.

Walk.

* * *

It took him three hours to realize he was just going along the same block.

It wasn't a hard thing to miss for most people—seeing landmarks and the like—but it was for him, considering the landmarks were third dimension things like tables and trees.

So here he was, about four hours after he had been on the wall, not in much of a better situation. Not knowing where he was, not knowing why he was there, and not knowing how he had gotten there. Oh, why does he do anything anymore?

Mr. Game and Watch flicked to the right and left a few times to clear his head, deciding not to focus on his woes but instead on the place around him.

…it was unsettlingly quiet. Now that he thought of it, no one had pointed at him for an hour or so. There weren't any shouts or—

CRUSH! _Shink…whwhwhwhr _

Suspicious noise.

Ooo.

He looked over to the source, around the corner.

Creeping…

Being stealthy…

Target sighted. The source of the noise was none other than a Greap. Just an average, ordinary Greap—

SLASH!

—having a bit of a tantrum—

CA-RUNCH!

—in the middle of—

WHUNK!

—a city.

That escalated quickly.

He watched it wheel about for a little bit, bumping and knocking into things in his way, i.e. trees, buildings.

Wait.

Greap.

Recognition.

Realization.

The Greap eventually managed to navigate the crosswalk, slicing and dicing poles and what-not on the way, and rolled downtown. Mr. Game and Watch eagerly jumped off the wall and raced after it as fast as his second dimension legs could carry him, still unsure about whether he was trusting it or stalking it.

The Greap didn't notice him either way, the two rolling/walking their way down the street towards the suburbs.

Hmm. Suburbs.

People.

Defenseless.

Was he with it or against it?

Was this a good settlement or a bad one?

Sure, there were plenty of points and shrieks about him, but no one actually made an advancement to harm, did they? But then again, they might have just not had any tools on hand or may have missed him entirely.

Scream.

Source: person.

A girl had seen the Greap.

She backed up slowly as the beast advanced slowly, ever so cautiously raising its weapon.

He watched (true to his name), not sure what to do.

Good or evil?

What had Peach said about it?

'_Only the evil dare to do a thing like that!'_

Greap a few feet away.

_'__They don't care about life!' _

Girl crawling backwards.

_'__Or whatever else stands in their way!' _

_BEEP! _ he finally shouted, skidding between him and the Greap.

"Holy cow, It's Game and Watch!" the girl shouted—it was the same girl that helped him free.

The Greap dropped its claw, knocking him backwards and missing the girl by mere inches.

She ran off as he charged, once again skidded to a stop in front of him, and pulled out his pump, rapidly spraying the beast with insecticide.

It waved the foul gas away, making an assortment of cough-like noises and taking the damage. As it charged at him to slice, he pulled out the chair often used in lion fights and blocked the hits trying to be dealt—finishing it throwing the chair at its head.

It missed.

Darn.

The Greap slashed at him again, hitting him and sending him upwards.

If he smiled, he could.

Perfect.

Awesome.

Taking out his hammer, he waited patiently above while the Greap looked around for its target. It got its wish when he landed on its head and smacked it hard, a number 7 appearing in a box next to him.

The Greap howled in pain, an ear-splitting metal grating noise that rung in the ears longer than his bell, and went limp. The pot-like body crashed into the pavement, arms laid strewn before melting into shadow bugs and leaving without a trace—save for the many slashes on the pavement.

"Wow," came from the sidewalk.

He flipped around to face the person he saved.

"Remind me not to get on yo bad side," she noted, smiling.

He stared back.

"Hey, you looking for the others? I know where a few are," she asked.

He nodded and followed her as the two walked onward. Not lost.

**Ah, good ol' G and W.  
It's hard to write the POV of someone with no terms of bad or good, but I did it! Plus adding in dimensions and a Greap battle!  
Apparently Tyrone now has sword skills, Marth's up, Mr. Game and Watch has joined the BRAWL-LAW-LAW-LAW-LA, and—wait for it—TWO characters shall be joining us next round! I'll give you a hint: starts with an S!  
…no, I am not bringing Sora into this! What are you, crazy?! ONE starts with an S and it is NOT SORA, you hear me?!  
ANYWAY, be sure to leave a review on your way out, hit dat follow/favorite button for a free Pokeball, love on your Eevee, and I shall see you next Wednesday! Goodbye for now, beloved readers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where are we going again? I was half asleep during the lecture," Tyrone groaned.

Renee squinted at the ceiling of the bus for a minute before answering, "A grain plantation."

The bus rattled on through the drizzling rain, a class' worth of thirteen-year-olds between its yellow painted sides. Tyrone and Renee were in the middle back section, Steven in the seat to their left.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked. "I haven't seen you after school for days!"

"Mmm…out," Renee muttered.

"Don't you give me that Sonic sass," he groaned, "where do you guys go?"

"Well, there was that attack yesterday," she said instead, "and my parents are looking into a vacation. You've been…?"

"G-Gaming," he stammered.

"Look, the field!" Tyrone shouted.

The other two looked out the window to see that the class had arrived at the field. The drizzle thinned to the slightest of mists while the class filed out, following the science teacher through the plantation. It was your average field, rows upon rows of grain hunching from the weight of water. The ground, usually cracked and dry, was slippery with mud while the lone, red barn out at the corner looked almost ghost-like against the grey clouds.

"Tyrone!" the teacher called out suddenly, noticing the student dawdling. "Can you tell me the definition of photosynthesis?"

"THE UH—the process of a plant extracting energy from sunlight!" he answered with a touch of smart Alec.

"Yes," the teacher nodded, "and from where does a plant get its nutrients?"

"Roots."

"Fine. You're off the hook for now."

Tyrone fist pumped and Renee pouted.

* * *

About an hour later the rain decided to attempt a flood, only half-accomplishing this but ultimately shooing the class indoors anyway.

"Yay!" Renee cheered.

Steven back handed her, allowing her to skid on the mud for a moment before glaring at her.

She growled a little, replacing the joy with an "Aww…".

"Last one to the barn's a koopa shell between two boulders!" he dared, pleased.

"Okay—GUAH!" she shrieked, slipping in the mud and straight through the row of grain.

"Renee?" Tyrone called out experimentally.

"…Renny?"

"MRPHRM!"

"What?" Steve asked.

"She's gagged!" he exclaimed, looking around before darting into the plants.

"No, what did you say?!" Steve yelled after him.

Tyrone stuck his head out and answered, "She calls me Ty, and I call her Renny. Are you coming?"

"What? No! I'll get the class!" he shouted, running down the line.

"Suit yourself, chicken," Tyrone shrugged, diving back into the wheat. The next row over, he looked around experimentally before walking forward—

only to trip over a cardboard box.

"What the—Snake?!" he exclaimed.

A cartoon, red "!" appeared above the box.

"Err, Snake…" he trailed, "did you kidnap Renee?"

"Yerp," Renee answered from inside the box.

"I did not kidnap anyone," the agent muttered, "She almost gave me away."

"Whaaat?" Renee asked, the box shifting slightly. "You would scream too if you suddenly found yourself on top of a game character…never mind. That's probably just me."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Will you get out of the box already?!" Tyrone shouted.

"No!" Renee said defiantly.

"Hey, this is my box," Snake answered.

"I know that. It's just awesome in here."

A deep sigh sounded from inside the box, lifting the top slightly, before a man in a gray bodysuit and green headband flung it off—revealing Renee hunched up.

"What is it with you and finding these people?!" Ty asked.

"These people…?" Snake asked, lifting a brow.

Renee stood up and tried desperately not to fangirl—not that anyone knew.

"Yea, we already found Peach, Lucario, Diddy Kong, Marth, Meta Knight, and Mr. Game and Watch," Tyrone said, rubbing the bridge of his nose self-consciously.

"You don't say?" Snake grunted. "I've got a little bit of a smasher collection myself."

"Hey, I am not that destru—oohhhh," Renee trailed as Olimar jumped up in her face.

"Holy cow it's OLIMAR!" Tyrone gasped.

"No duh, captain obvious," Renee sighed, hugging the Hocotatian as he struggled in her grip.

"Thank you, sergeant sarcasm," he growled.

"Mind me asking you're names?" Snake asked.

"I'm Tyrone and that's Ren—Renee, he's suffocating," Tyrone moaned.

Renee glanced at the character in her arms and loosened her grip slightly—refusing to let go.

Snake stiffened and glanced behind the group at the sound of voices.

"Shoot, the class! Snake, hide!" Tyrone shouted. "…Snake?"

Renee pointed at the cardboard box that suddenly appeared, arms deprived of Olimar.

"What the heck?! I was LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM!" He exclaimed as the class ran up to him.

"Looking at who?" the frazzled science teacher asked.

"The guy that got me!" Renee exclaimed before he could even stammer. "He took my bag!"

"We'll find him—and you're bag," the teacher added.

* * *

Thirty minutes of searching later, they didn't find anyone-including Snake or Olimar.

"Great. Now you need to trash your bag," Tyrone grumbled on the way back.

"Nerp!" Renee said cheerily, taking down the backpack from the bus's upper shelf. "I left it here in the first place. Aren't I a klutz?"

Tyrone face palmed.

After an uneventful ride back, the bus dropped them off at the school and left for them to walk home.

"We never did get Snake back, didn't we?" Renee trailed as the bus drove away.

"Yea…now we need to—WHOA!" Tyrone exclaimed, tripping over a cardboard box...again. He stood back up and stared at it as Snake tilted the end up slightly.

"…really?"

"What?" he grunted. "Don't' blame your unawareness on me."

"How did you follow us? With a helicopter? Mobile flight-thingy? Smasher stealthiness?" Renee guessed, getting all exited.

"I held onto the bottom of the bus," he stated like it was a normal thing to do.

"…HOW…"

He chuckled slightly.

Olimar poked his glass-shielded head out of the box and tried to sneak away, only for Renee to spot him and pounce on him faster that the speediest strike of a Burrowing Snagret.

"Not so fast, 'mar!" she cooed, cuddling him again. Tyrone face palmed.

* * *

This was almost as bad as his first crash-landing.

The thought kept circling in Olimar's head as he recalled the day so far; after meeting up with Snake in a days-long walk through the plantation, he had been following the agent when a creature of Snake's kind stumbled upon them. Snake had silenced her with a hand to the mouth after she gave a call of alarm, then brought them all into his box.

A minute or two passed before something large almost knocked the box over, revealing to be yet another human. A short conversation, introduction, and mild suffocation later, he was told they were Renee and Tyrone.

They hid in the box once more as a group of humans found them—they must have been in a large population area—and Snake had told him to stow away into the storage of their vehicle.

He met up with him after the ride and encountered Tyrone and Renee…especially Renee. They were going with them, but judging by her persistence of attacking him, he wasn't going to like it.

She eventually let go of him on request of Snake ("Drop him or I will drop a grenade." "OKAY I'M LETTING GO!") and was currently following them on their way to…wherever Tyrone and Renee were going.

Term 'following' being staying in between Snake, Renee, and Tyrone, trying not to be spotted by other humans. The species was even more plentiful in their settlement; they had probably passed twice the amount encountered in the field in half the time.

He studied them each carefully-the tones of skin, the color of hair, the age individuality- for further reference. Humans were still a bit of a new species for him, not being the larger portion of residents in the smash mansion, so he treated them with the same caution and curiosity of any other unidentified species.

His train of thought was interrupted when he picked up faint sounds on his radar from the gap a little ways behind them. No one else seemed to notice, but he grew curious and slipped away from the three as they talked amongst themselves.

The gap was open to the sky and between two of the human's dwellings, where they placed waste. He poked in to see three somewhat muscular individuals cornering something.

_Hunting…? _He thought. Odd; they had no tools or other means of attack.

Sneaking closer to analyze the prey, his antenna flew straight up in shock.

The person at mercy to the stronger three was an adolescent, with raven-black head fur. Said hair was mostly covered by an odd sort of red and white head-covering. He wore a black kind of clothing under a red one rimmed in white and an odd, stiff, light blue fabric on his legs.

The Pokémon Trainer.

He had a small wound on his left cheek already from the apparent fight, his devices holding the Pokémon in the grasp of the middle thug.

They advanced and Olimar panicked from his spot behind one of the large garbage-containment bins, Pikmin-less and weak on his own. He shifted the contents in his pockets for a moment before holding up five different colored seeds with a leaf on each. After planting them in the bare ground near the wall of the gap, he sent out a far-range whistle out to Renee, Tyrone, and Snake.

"What the—where's Olimar?" Renee asked, looking to the source of the light and sound.

"In the alley!" Tyrone exclaimed, running over with Snake behind him.

Said space captain turned back to the seeds which, to his delight, had grown into five sprouts; one red, one blue, one yellow, one white, and one purple.

Snake and the two had arrived and had caught the three's attention, thus starting a fight. He paid no heed as his hiding place was taken and shoved over the head of one—courtesy of Solid Snake—and pulled the sprouts, each flinging up from the ground as a humanoid creature with a "Hia!" or "Hi!".

Looking over his choices briefly, he flung the blue, white, and yellow at the farthest.

They hit their mark exactly, beating the victim with their stems and leaves as it screamed and ran around—Renee pausing and laughing.

The white eventually reached his hand and delivered a swift cut of the leaf to his fingers, freeing the Pokémon Trainer's belt.

The human stared in horror at its missing appendages while said white ran over to Renee's feet and hid—passing the belt to her.

He turned his attention back to Tyrone and the last bully, whom were dodging and delivering punches but not making any progress. He snatched the red by its stem and threw it at the enemy's face, blinding him. Taking the last (purple) in hand, he delivered a blow to his legs, hearing a sickening snap upon contact and a scream.

The first and third—the second being underneath Snake in a trash can—ran off, one half-carrying the other, as Renee snuck over to inspect the trainer.

"…Red?" she called shyly.

"Who?" he asked back.

"HOLY ASEPHOMOR IT'S YOU! OH MY ARCEUS! OH MY ARCEUS!" she squealed, jumping onto him and suffocating him with her death grip.

He eventually pried her off and got to his feet, Olimar whistling to the stray Pikmin, Snake flipping over the can and slamming the lid on.

"Who's she?" he asked weakly, rubbing his neck while Renee stayed on the ground, whispering excitably.

"That's Renee," Tyrone sighed, face palming.

Snake raised an eyelid at her before turning to the trainer. "You alright?"

"Yea, fine," he said, wiping off a bit of blood, "did you get my—"

"Belt? Yea, the white gave it to me," she admitted, standing up and giving it to him before whispering "Oh my Arceus real Pokeballs are so high-tech…"

"Just wait till she sees what's in them," the trainer chuckled.

"I'll get a grenade ready," Snake muttered.

**Every crazy fangirl needs a Solid Snake to keep them at bay.  
Another chapter, another Wednesday, three more smashers! And one of my personal faves is coming up next chapter! It's all uphill from here!  
…oh wait, I need to type them.  
For the sake of simplicity, this chapter is on Friday. Why do you need this information? The days these chapters are taking place on will become important time-wise, with camp and vacation and what-not.  
Thank you all for reading, be sure to leave a review on your way out, hit dat Follow/Favorite button wit a BASE-BALL BAT (next chapter reference *chuckles*), hug your Eevee, and I'll see you all next Wednesday! Goodbye for now, readers!**

**RANDOM SMASH FACT: There is an unused victory theme for Roy in Super Smash Brothers Brawl.  
THE MORE YOU KNOW.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Still haven't seen a Charizard before?"

It was a day after the alleyway incident. Diddy Kong and Lucario were antsy to be out of the rink, a little too cooped up for their tastes, so the group decided to take a walk that evening. Marth's head had mostly stopped bleeding, so he was with them as well ("Fresh air should help!" Peach decided).

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Marth asked, walking with the two.

"Sure it is!" he retorted. "No one comes out here anyway, with all those apparent 'attacks'."

"And who could catch a fire-breathing dragon?" Renee added.

"What could the fire-breathing catch on fire in a forest?" he stated.

"…darn."

Pokémon Trainer rolled his eyes and threw two of his pokeballs into the air, which both opened in twin flashes of light to reveal a blue turtle with a curled tail and a dinosaur-like creature with a tulip bulb on its back.

"Wow!" Renee gasped.

"Vy? Ivysaur!" the dinosaur questioned, standing on its hind legs to look up at Renee.

"SQUIRTLE!"

"OW!"

Renee looked back up to see that Squirtle had rammed into Red and was shouting many worried "Squirt!" and "Sq Squirtle!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he muttered, getting back up with the turtle in hand.

Renee was crouching in front of Ivysaur while the dinosaur sniffed her hand, whispering "You are so much prettier than what the animation shows!"

Ivysaur gave a questioning look before head butting her hand like a cat.

"Hey, catch up ya Slowpokes!" Tyrone yelled from ahead.

"Coming!" Renee shouted back, Ivysaur trailing behind her.

The forest they were entering was very lush, leaves filtering the light from the afternoon sun to create a green-orange glow. The concrete path lead straight before splitting into two paths; one leading into a field with the occasional tree, the other across a river and deeper into the woods. Both ended up meeting at the other side, at the edge of a road, across the same river—just at a higher elevation.

The river itself was flowing slow and low after a lack of rain, the occasional frog or fish rippling its green-black murkiness.

Diddy Kong was long gone, happily swinging through the trees; Olimar was noting the plants and wildlife while the five Pikmin from the day before followed; Marth, Tyrone, Renee, the Pokémon Trainer, Lucario, Meta Knight, Mr. Game and Watch, Snake, and Peach were all walking on the path; and Ivysaur and Squirtle were following Renee and their trainer.

"Do you think anyone will see us?" Tyrone asked.

"Maybe," Renee shrugged. She glanced at Marth's back and sighed, "If only we had a lookout flying above us for passersby!"

"If you want to send out that Charizard, that is your choice," he sighed, raising his hands. "Just don't blame me if the forest is on fire when we leave."

"Go, Charizard!" The trainer shouted joyously, pitching the ball high up before it unveiled the dragon in a blast of light.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Renee shrieked as it came spiraling down in front of its trainer.

He put a hand under its snout and it purred slightly. The fire dragon glanced at the group with slitted, blue eyes before taking off into the air, apparently having a quick flight before doing any introductions.

"…Renee?"

She had fainted into Marth's arms.

* * *

"Dang, Lucario, not used to forests?!"

_Actually no, no I am not!_

About thirty minutes and a challenge later, Tyrone found himself racing Lucario through the main part of the forest. The others were still running behind to catch up.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE YELLING 'YOU'RE TOO SLOW'," Renee shouted from behind. "OR I WILL NEED TO KILL YOU!"

"Relax, I'm—GAH!" he exclaimed, not looking where he was going and falling into a crater. He rolled on the way down, landing on the scorched bottom with a small groan.

"Tyrone!" Peach shrieked, running over and peering in.

"I'm okay!" he shouted back, standing up and dusting his jeans off to show so.

"Okay! Hold on while we find a way down!" Peach yelled as the others came.

Lucario sprinted back, noticing his competitor missing, and looked down into the hole. It was about twenty feet from the center, the bottom a rough, burned landscape. It had left a hole in the above canopy, Diddy Kong noticing and making his way down to investigate.

Lucario joined him as the two carefully slid down the steep dirt slope to join Tyrone at the bottom.

"What happened here? A meteor crash?" he asked.

_No, _Lucario answered, pointing to the source, _a spaceship._

Sure enough, in the center of the hole was an odd sort of shuttle with its pointed nose implanted in the ground and the cockpit broken open. It had four wing-like, blue, metal slates near its engine. A white symbol was emblazed on each. Two more wings went horizontal with the ship, the same silvery metallic color of the nose.

The entire thing showed the telltale signs of a crash; chipped edges, scrapes and scratches, the end completely burnt and still smoking.

"An Arwing!" the Trainer exclaimed, having made his way down.

"It looks like it was Fox's," Snake noted, inching towards it, "key word 'was'."

Renee, fazed by the ship, walked with Ivysaur and crawled up the metal to the cockpit. The yellow glass was cracked and gone completely on the right side, giving a view to the interior.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, sliding in.

A small screen was in front of the seat, as well as many buttons and levers that controlled anything from air conditioning to steering. Ivysaur pointed to the flashing screen with a vine, where it read in flashing red letters **DANGER: ENGINE FAILU;'2on3iE**

"Renee, will you get out of that thing?!" Tyrone shouted from below. "I want to see the inside!"

"It's awesome, dude!" she shouted back. "It's all fancy and high-tech…and Foxless. I don't see him in here."

_Probably left for help, _Lucario grunted, kicking the side.

The glass flipped open not a moment later and the chair ejected with Renee and Ivysaur still in it, Renee screaming her head off while flying in the air. "AUUUUUUUUG MY GOOOOSH DARN GRAVITY!" she shrieked on her way down before an orange blur snatched her from midair.

Blinking open her eyes, she looked into the face of her hero: none other than Charizard. It roared, dropping the chair, flipping her onto his back and diving again for Ivysaur.

"RENEE!" Tyrone yelled as the dragon flew away with its two passengers.

"This is so terrifying its fuuuuuuun!" she shouted to them, gripping around Charizard's neck for dear life while Ivysaur clung to her with her vines.

"Charizard! What did I tell you about stealing maidens?!" the trainer yelled after them.

Meta Knight looked at him strangely.

"…what? Zelda and Peach are always prime targets," he grunted in response.

"Great! Now we have two people lost in the woods!" Ty shouted in rage.

"Hey, calm down," Marth said, diplomatic side kicking in. "We'll split up and find Fox and Renee. I'm going after the dragon."

"I'll go with you," the trainer noted, Squirtle finding its voice and jumping onto his shoulder.

_Peach, Diddy Kong, Snake and I will search for Fox, _Lucario nodded to the group. _That ship could have crash-landed days ago. We'll need to cover more ground. _

"I'll go with Marth and Red, then," Tyrone agreed.

"What, now you call me that?" Said trainer asked.

"It's just what the fans call you!" he argued.

"Fine," Red moaned. "I guess it's a kinda cool nickname."

Olimar jumped up and ran to Lucario's group as the two split, dragon hunters north to where Charizard had flown, Fox seekers east in a random direction with Diddy jumping ahead.

Meta Knight looked to both, unfolded his cape, and took off into the air after Charizard.

* * *

Renee gaped at the landscape below in awe. The forest spanned for more miles than she thought, like a kingdom of green and brown. The city was several blocks from it but it looked like it was a light-year away from her current view.

Ivysaur seemed a little sick from the view and buried her face into her back—vines around Charizard's middle.

She took little notice and looked to where Charizard was going.

Charizard himself was worried sick; was he able to get help in time? Would they even find him?

It eventually grunted when reaching a spot and pulled into a steady downfall towards the chosen patch of forest—near the bank of the forest's river.

He landed on a thick tree trunk before climbing quadruped-style down it to the ground.

Cranking his neck around, he snorted at Renee and Ivysaur.

"Okay, okay, we're getting off," she said, sliding off the dragon with its dock mate following.

"Why did you bring us out here, anyway?"

It hissed and pointed its tail to a spot at the riverbank.

She walked cautiously to the river, Ivysaur and Charizard in tow as the thing in the spot got into view. Suddenly, she gasped and ran to it as recognition set in.

"Saur!" Ivysaur shouted in surprise, struggling to catch up while Charizard went back to his fours.

Renee had gotten to the person and kneeled next to him, flipping him over and gasping again.

Charizard purred tenderly and shoved at the unconscious body's side, opposite of Renee. The person in question was a thirteen-year-old boy (though his height suggested five) wearing baggy denim shorts and a red-yellow striped shirt. His blonde hair was in a cowlick pointing nearly straight up from his head, black eyes shut.

"H-Hol-Holy mother of all things good and sweet," Renee stammered, feeling for a pulse, "it's Lucas. It's Lucas. Holy cow."

She lifted his wrist and felt one, breathing a sigh in relief. Looking to Charizard, she smiled. "You wanted to make sure he was alright?"

"Rau!" Charizard roared in agreement.

"Aw."

The fire dragon blushed on his snout as Ivysaur stroked a hair away with her vine.

Renee looked over him with a critical eye once more. He was incredibly bruised and scraped, cuts all over him. He did have a pulse and was still breathing, thank heavens, but unconscious. She eventually got the courage to lift him onto Charizard's back before mounting him herself—Ivysaur's vines tightly securing the PSI user.

"…that was the tenderest moment I've ever felt. You guys?" she asked as they soared back to the ship.

Charizard snorted in response, emotions gone. Though, secretly, it was relieved.

"Sau-r-r-r!" Ivysaur said in an apparent laugh. It had a somewhat devious look on its scaled face.\

"Raugh!" Charizard growled back.

Renee rolled her eyes at the two as they bickered, flying dramatically from the evening sun to the crash site.

* * *

Lucario glanced around in aura vision. It was hard to distinguish Fox's aura from that of a deer or bird or an actual fox, but he finally managed to pick up three defined auras in three different places.

_He could be either three ways, _he finally answered to Snake.

"That didn't help at all," the agent grunted back.

Olimar set off on the path heading right with Diddy Kong. Peach shrugged and went with Snake to the left. Lucario went straight with Mr. Game and Watch, still in aura sight.

Living in the mountains, he didn't encounter a plant's aura often. It wasn't as warm as an animal's or a person's, more of a pulse like that of a mossy rock—cool and earthly.

Mr. Game and Watch beeped to him, who didn't hear as he was lost in thought. _Beep…! _He spoke again.

Lucario kept walking.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! _He finally shouted a split second before Lucario tripped over the boulder in the way with a loud "ARUA!"

The 2-D figure shook his head and sighed as Lucario picked himself up and glared at the boulder.

Meanwhile, on the right path, Olimar and Diddy Kong were walking at a healthy pace, Pikmin following in a straight line.

The yellow Pikmin tripped in surprise after hearing Lucario's cry of surprise with its much-sensitive ears. Looking up from the leaf litter, it jumped up and dusted off its arms before seeing the others had left when Olimar went running off after Diddy.

It let out a tentative noise before looking around for anyone else.

"You lost?" someone said from the undergrowth.

The yellow's leaf jerked straight up as an anthropomorphic fox walked to it. He wore a white, unzipped parka, red and black boots, a red scarf, and a futuristic headset with a green lens on the right side—the lens cracked and the coat rather dirty, however. His fur was rather ruffled, like he had just walked out of a fight, and many small cuts dotted his muzzle.

"Hey, you're one of those Pikmin Olimar keeps around, aren't ya?" he continued, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

The yellow Pikmin cocked its head sideways and didn't say anything.

"Hm," the fox grunted, "at least someone else is here."

He started walking opposite the direction Diddy Kong and Olimar headed, the lost yellow eventually walking after him.

On the last path, Snake and Peach arrived at a dead-end by the bank of the river.

"Well, that happened," Snake muttered.

"Should we go across?" Peach asked. "Lucario said he saw a—"

Snake abruptly shushed her and pointed to a raccoon that was drinking at the stream. "There's you're aura," he whispered before walking back to the crossroad, Peach pulling out an umbrella and following.

They made it just in time to spot Fox walking off.

"Hey, Fox!" Snake yelled.

"Fox!" Peach shrieked, overjoyed. "You're alive!"

"'Course I am!" Fox said cockily, running back to them. "Did you find the others?"

"Lucario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Game and Watch, Snake, Olimar, and Pokémon Trainer!" the princess answered, listing them off her fingers. "Then there's you!"

"Did you find Lucas?" Fox asked with a serious face.

"Lucas?" Snake repeated, puzzled. "No; why?"

"I found the kid and was in the air when my Arwing busted," Fox said, "he fell out before we hit ground. Haven't found him yet?"

"No," Snake shook his head, "we've been looking for a rouge Charizard carrying off a girl and an Ivysaur."

"Was it Zelda again?" Fox asked loathingly.

"Someone different. We found you, though; we'd better get the others."

* * *

**Long chapter is very long and fluffy in the middle. Like a Twinkie!**

**Sorry for upsetting anyone in the fanbase, I'm not good with Star Fox characters. And I'm calling the trainer Red since he looks most similar to said character and typing 'Pokémon Trainer' isn't going to cut it after a few chapters.**

**It LOOKS like our characters are all gonna tie up at the crash site, but looks can be deceiving, people! Remember, I haven't stuck a boss in it!**

**DOH!**

**Thank you all for reading, even the shortest review helps! Hit that Follow/favorite button wit a BASE-BALL BAT on your way out, grab the complimentary Pokeball as well, hug you're Eevee and I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**

**(Starts humming background music from 'The Swamp' stage)**

**Oh hey, I almost forgot! Next time this thing will update will be next Monday. You heard me, MONDAY. M-O-N-D-A-Y. Reason? I'm going on a family camping trip out of town where there isn't a Wi-Fi signal as far as we know. SO, to keep y'all perky, I'm uploading the next chapter on MONDAY!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yes, I know it's not Wednesday. For those of us with Dory-like memory, I had to update on Monday because I leave on a week-long camping trip tomorrow.**

**Chapter 10**

"So, you and Renee go way back?" Red asked absentmindedly as they kept walking through the forest.

"Yea," Tyrone admitted. "I've known her forever. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"Were Charizard and Ivysaur originally yours or did you really capture them in the Subspace Emissary?"

"We got separated and Charizard didn't recognize me," he answered. "Simple enough."

Marth kept on walking, absentmindedly wondering if he would need to use Falchion…_against_ the rouge dragon, when a sudden dark blur landed in front of them.

"Did you find them?" he asked.

"Yes," Meta Knight answered, wreathing himself in the now-cape once more.

"Where are they?" he asked again.

The knight pointed upwards seconds before a roar sounded above. Charizard swooped down, kicking up leaf litter as he landed.

"That was FUN!" Renee exclaimed, sliding down his tail and running to the group.

"Renee! What the heck?! We thought Charizard killed you!" Tyrone shouted, shaking her.

"We did?" Red asked.

"Ivysaur!"

"Squirtle!" the turtle shouted, running from behind Red to greet the dinosaur.

"Ivy Ivysaur saur ivy!" Ivysaur shrieked in a jittery, exited voice.

"Raugh!" Charizard bellowed at her.

"Saur," the dinosaur said simply, waving a dismissive vine at the dragon before looking ecstatic again.

"Hey guys guess whaaaat!" Renee trailed.

"What?" Marth asked.

"Charizard found Lucas!" she shrieked, spinning in spot.

"He _what_?!" Red exclaimed, being a good friend of Lucas'.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur said, head butting Renee's leg and nodding to Charizard.

She ran over and took Lucas, still unconscious, off Charizard and carried him bridal-style to the others.

"Jeez, did he get run over by a truck or something?" Tyrone asked, wincing. Marth looked away-slightly sickened by blood.

"I have no idea. We found him near the river," Renee answered.

"Did you find Fox?" Meta Knight asked, leaning forward.

"No. Did you?" Renee asked back.

"No, we were looking for you! Do you realize that Falchion might have needed to slay another dragon?!" Tyrone exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" Red shouted.

"Falchion is not slaying Charizard even if he DID eat Renee," Marth spoke up, glancing at Charizard. The dragon breathed a smoke ring in relief. "Now can we get back to the Arwing's crash site? Lucas might need medical attention," he added.

"Yea…it's always the cute guys who get hurt," Renee sighed, still carrying him as they started off for the crash site.

"What?"

"Face it Marth; you look beyond awesome."

* * *

"I think I see the others—with Renee!" Peach said.

_"Beep!" _Mr. Game and Watch confirmed.

The search party for Fox—as well as the McCloud himself—were back at the Arwing. Fox suddenly jumped up and ran to them, Olimar falling over after leaning on him.

"Hey! You found Fox!" Red noted as he skidded to a stop at Renee.

"Will he be alright?" Fox asked, looking over Lucas.

"He's alive, if that's what you mean…" she trailed, "…Fox McCloud."

"The one and only," he smirked.

Renee laid Lucas on the ground so he leaned against the Arwing hesitantly, backing up a bit so Peach could look.

"What happened?!" the princess asked.

"I told you guys, he was knocked out in an Arwing crash!" Fox answered before she could speak. "I can't believe he lived!"

"Video game magic?" Renee suggested.

Lucas coughed a bit.

"He's waking up," Peach noted.

"Good," Marth sighed in relief.

"Lucas? Lucas, you alright?" Fox asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Y-yea, I think so," he rasped, rubbing the back of his head. Renee covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Renee, BACK," Snake growled before she got close.

"Fine, fine. I got my chance with Olimar." She sighed, crossing her arms.

"And I'm sure he remembered it dearly," he said, the space captain walking up to Lucas. The white Pikmin from his squad suddenly ran ahead and jumped onto Lucas' knee, humming a short greeting. He smiled at it before looking up at the crowd around.

"Um…h-how long was I out?"

"About half a day," Fox answered, "from when the Arwing crashed, anyways."

"Can you get up?" Peach asked.

"I d-don't know," he stammered, attempting to and nearly falling over before Peach caught him.

"So you found the kid?" a different, high-pitched voice suddenly spoke. "Good for you. He's alive; that's a bonus."

"What the heck…?" Tyrone trailed, looking around.

"Are you blind? I'm right above you!"

The group, including Lucas, looked to the top of the Arwing to the source of the voice; a sparrow perched on the cockpit.

"Maybe you are," it continued, flying down in front of them, "I don't know human biology very well."

"The bird is talking," Snake deadpanned.

"I know," Marth deadpanned back.

"Birds aren't supposed to talk," he continued.

"I know," he repeated.

"Maybe it's a lab escape?" Red asked. "Trainer, it is a talking bird. It wouldn't have escaped," Meta Knight answered.

"You humans are weird," the sparrow stated childishly, cocking its head and flying on top of Red's hat.

"Ooo! Ooo! I know this one!" Renee suddenly exclaimed. "Mother logic! He's using Mother Logic!"

"Mother logic?" Fox asked disbelievingly.

"It is where I come from," Lucas shrugged. "Birds talk all the time."

"Exactly," Renee added. "In Earthbound and Mother 3, animals will speak through telepathy. We're hearing the bird, but not really hearing it!"

"Why Mother?" Tyrone asked. Renee made a rolling gesture with her hands to Lucas.

"…what? I didn't do anything, I swear!" he said to their stares.

"It's just your presence, I guess," Renee shrugged.

"Hey, remember me? The sparrow that is apparently not supposed to talk?"

"Yea, uh, did you need something?" Fox asked.

"Oh, no, not at all," the sparrow said sarcastically, "just maybe stop your global warming and animal endangerment." Tyrone rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh, yes, there are two dragons fighting above you," the bird added. "Now, to end this in something sparrow-like—"

"Holy cow he just quoted Mother 3 I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW…" Renee choked.

"…Tweet, tweet," the sparrow decided, flying off into the trees.

"'Two dragons are fighting above us'? What?" Meta Knight wondered.

Olimar looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

_BEEP! _Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed.

"HOLY—"

"RUUUN!" Renee shouted. Peach helped Lucas out of the hole just as two large objects crashed into the crater.

* * *

Lucas watched from the top, gaping in horror.

One of the beings, a long, green creature with yellow markings along its side and four horns, had slammed the other—a hideous, boney beast with worn purple skin and orange-webbed wings—into the ground they were just in.

"Rayquaza!" Red shouted above the roars.

"Ridley!" Fox hissed through gritted teeth at the other.

The first, identified as Rayquaza, continued to bite and snap at Ridley's neck as the two quarreled in the pit. Ridley let out a blood-curling scream, Lucas covering his ears at the terror-sparking sound.

The space pirate got his mouth on Rayquaza's tail and bit down, needle-sharp teeth digging into the legendary flesh. Rayquaza roared in pain and locked his own jaw onto Ridley's neck. It didn't help much, the beast's bones as hard as concrete, and it let go as Ridley suddenly shot up into the air and came barreling down-Rayquaza's tail in maw.

Rayquaza was repeatedly slammed on the ground, into the trees, and lassoed in the air before being spat out and crashing into the ground head-first. His tail came dangerously close to the group, Lucario tele-shouting _LOOK OUT! a_s the group ducked.

Before Ridley could nosedive into the dragon, Rayquaza charged a hyper beam and fired it straight into Ridley's face.

The pterodactyl-like monster hissed, shaking its head and rubbing singed eyes while Rayquaza jumped up and bit his mouth shut. He flipped him around and jammed him into the ground, Ridley's tail swaying wildly.

This time, the tail sliced the ground underneath them into a slope leading into the pit.

"HANG ON!" Tyrone shouted, clawing the smoothed earth for a grip while the others started sliding and screaming.

Lucas, being nearest to the edge, was skidding rapidly towards the hissing, clawing fight without a grip. "H-HELP!" he shouted. His wounds stung as dirt and sand kicked up.

Ridley's arrow-headed tail came swishing around again as Rayquaza tried to pin him, swinging closer and closer to Lucas with every passing second.

"LUCAS!" the unknown girl shrieked as the tail nearly took his head off.

He looked up at it with terrified eyes as it rose for one last struggle, metal tip gleaming in the dying sun, then fell towards him tip first—

CLANG!

He opened his eyes warily, only to be scooped up by a pair of bat wings and placed back at the top of the crater.

"That was TOO CLOSE," Fox sighed.

"Lucas, are you alright?" Peach asked.

"Yea, what was—" he stopped in a gasp after turning to face his rescuer.

Meta Knight's cape was tucked neatly around himself like he hadn't moved, golden eyes half orange (showing they were partly closed). But what really stood out was the long, somewhat crooked scrape across his otherwise perfect mask. The hit had almost cracked it entirely.

"Do not worry," he stated, "the battle will be over soon."

True to his words, Rayquaza had gotten Ridley fully pinned—arm to arm, tails wrapped, jaws clamped over the enemy's. He unclamped to open its maw, Ridley charging a fire blast while he did so, but to much surprise as a blue glow lined Rayquaza's mouth.

He fired off the hyper beam a split second before Ridley could fire, igniting the gasses before throwing him high into the air. Ridley's mouth was set alight, the explosion flinging him far outside the atmosphere. All Lucas could see was a purple speck before the monster left the sky completely.

Rayquaza coiled like a huge, overgrown snake and roared "Rauaaaaaaaaa!" in victory.

"Charaaaaaa!" Charizard roared along, birds flying away into the setting sun.

* * *

The nibble sounds of feet on concrete and the occasional shadow were all that gave away the group.

After Rayquaza had flown away ("My Arwing!" Fox had yelled at the nearly unidentifiable mound of smoking, torn metal), they had set off for the rink after noticing it was almost sundown.

"Our parents are going to be so steamed when we come back home hours late," Tyrone chuckled nervously.

"And looking like this," Renee added, many cuts from the landslide and Charizard-back riding gracing her skin.

"You both go home," Marth said to them both in a breathless voice, "we don't want to be trouble. Your parents must be worried sick."

"Alright," Renee panted. "See you tomorrow."

"Stay out of sight," Tyrone advised, running across the crosswalk to his home while Renee changed course to her's.

The smashers kept on going until they were at the rink, Marth holding open the door as Meta Knight dived in.

"Could someone please tell me where we are? And who those people were?" Lucas asked, looking around the skating rink.

"We're on earth," Snake answered simply, walking over to investigate the fridge at the rental.

"…what…" Lucas gaped.

"So far, we are the only apparent ones here," Meta Knight said, soaring over to his usual place on the wall—the large scrape on his mask ruining the effect, however.

"I wouldn't say that," Red muttered. "Next thing you know, we'll have everyone here, breathing down our necks. I kind of like the space"

"Did everyone else make it?" Fox asked as Snake tossed a random soda can out of the fridge.

"I don't know—does anyone remember what happened?" Marth answered. Fox stared off into space for a minute.

"Squirtle…?" Squirtle questioned at the can.

"Ivysaur," Ivysaur (apparently) answered, "saur ivy vysaur."

"Squi tle Squirtle…" Squirtle trailed. Olimar, undaunted, walked up and opened the can.

"We were all captured then," Peach deduced from everyone's answers, "but who could have—"

SPIRT!

Everyone turned to the counter where a soda-soaked Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Olimar stood.

"…darn carbonation," Snake muttered.

"...But who could have teleported us to the _real_ world? And how?" Peach continued while Olimar walked off, dazed, to get a towel.

A few moments of silence passed before everyone seemed to shout "Master Hand!" at once.

_Of course! _Lucario said, smacking his paw against his head briefly, _he must have found us and put us here to keep us out of danger! _

"It didn't work," Marth moaned, rubbing the back of his head. Lucas and Fox nodded in agreement.

Peach walked behind Marth and lifted the gauze up a bit, only to see that his head wound was bleeding again. "Hold on," she ordered, walking off to get the kit again.

"Crazy Hand might have helped," Red deduced as Charizard attempted to mount the wall next to Meta Knight, "that would explain why we didn't come here all at once."

"Then everyone's here," Lucas breathed. "Ness, Pit, the Links…"

"And Falco," Fox snorted.

"Don't forget Mario and Luigi!" Peach perked up, holding the half-empty first aid.

"Easy, princess," Snake said darkly. "That means Bowser and Wario made it."

"Ike, maybe even Roy—ow!" Marth hissed in pain as Peach took off the scabbed cloth.

"Sorry," she winced. "I thought this would heal sooner…"

* * *

**Oh, Peach, how little you know...  
"Reevee, are you feeling alright? I mean, ANOTHER long chapter!?"  
The truth?  
I'M FEELING AWESOME! LUCAAAAAAAAAS-  
(Ahem) anyway, so we now have Fox and Lucas in the par-tay, Marth's head injury is more than it seems, and I get to introduce two more OCs in the next chapter! YAYZ!  
Be sure to leave a review, click on that follow/favorite button on your way to the free Pokeball stand, hug you're Eevee, your Octorock, and your Angel if you know Pit! I'll see you next week! BYE!**

**RANDOM SMASH FACT: Pit's appearance in SSBB was the first time he appeared in** **17 YEARS as a playable character. SEVENTEEN. YEARS.**


	12. Chapter 11

**...**

**...**

**Studio manager: Well, I guess Reevee decided to skip the week-**

**Reevee21: (Suddenly crashes through a wall) I'M NOT DEAD! CANCEL THE FUNERAL!**

**Enjoy the chapter! Sorry for being late, guys!**

**Chapter 11**

"When was the bus supposed to show up again?" Renee asked.

"1:00, Renee, it hasn't changed since you asked me five minutes ago," her mother sighed.

The school's parking lot was half-full of parents waiting for the camp bus to return, not to mention a few siblings of the campers. Renee was impatient mainly because she had never heard of a smasher going this long without, well, SMASHING something. At least, that's what the archives proved.

Oh, that and Kat might want to meet them. Subtopic.

"See? There it is now!" her mother suddenly said, pointing out the bus.

"Yay! I've got this awesome news I want to tell Kat!" Renee said.

Five minutes later, the two spotted her. Katie was a ten-year-old girl with dark blonde hair and red framed glasses. She wore a pair of white, somewhat ripped jeans and a sky blue T-shirt. Her signature necklace-a thin, metal chain with the bow symbol from SSBB dangling as a charm-was around her neck. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, her long bangs covering one eye anyway.

"Kat! I missed you so much!" Renee shouted, hugging her sibling.

"Would you let go of me?! I can hardly breathe!" she coughed back, dropping a bag.

"Sorry," Renee chuckled nervously. "But I have something awesome to tell you! As soon as we get home!"

"Su-eet!" Katie answered with Peach's taunt. Renee smirked and jumped into the car.

Kat loaded her bag into the car, glancing around a few times before unzipping a small hole in it and peeking inside. Seeing as the luggage was safe, she whispered, "hang tight, okay?" before zipping it back up and closing the back door.

* * *

"Okay, now, you might be a little surprised by this, so…I'll be behind you," Renee said, chuckling, while leading Katie forward.

"Can I at least—ow—see where I'm going?" she asked, Renee's hands over her eyes.

"No."

"Aww…"

After making it to the skating rink—Tyrone waiting by the door—she finally lead her into the main room.

"Ready?" Renee asked.

"Um, I think…hey, is the surprise alive?" she asked.

Lucas, who had noticed her come in, covered his mouth and tried to refrain from laughing. "Oh, how bad she's gonna get this," Red chuckled, taking Squirtle off his hat.

"Very much so," Renee answered to Marth's confused look. "Ready now?"

"Yes! Let go!" Kat grunted.

Renee uncovered her eyes, letting Katie see the small group of smashers scattered around the rink.

"Renee…who's this? It better not be another fangirl, I've had enough problems with you," Snake asked, instinctively reaching for a grenade.

"She's my younger sister, Kat," Renee answered.

Kat stood, gaping at the place.

"Um…h-hi, Kat," Lucas greeted nervously.

"…is that Lucas?" Kat whimpered.

"Yerp."

"OH…MY GOSH."

_Is every person on earth like this? _Lucario asked.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH LUCARIO, IT'S REALLY YOU!" Kat suddenly burst, running up to the Pokémon. "I just LOVE to brawl as you! And it gets Renny really irritated when I beat her, but it's mainly because she likes Pit, and OH MY GOSH you can speak Telepathy JUST LIKE that one Lucario from the Pokémon movie, that's awesome and I think you can read my mind-HOLY MOTHER GAMES, LUCAS!"

Lucas put on a puzzled expression, Tyrone was smiling like a maniac, and Lucario was blushing. Kat put her hands on Lucas' shoulders and flat-out hugged him.

"HOLY COW I'm going to pass out…" she suddenly sighed, falling into Renee's arms.

"…and Kat, this is everybody," Renee chuckled nervously.

"Hey—Renee, right?" Fox asked.

"Yea?" Renee asked. Lucas stood where he was, blinking in surprise.

"Why are we involving her?" Fox asked, looking the young girl over.

"The more eyes, the better," Renee answered, leaning her sister's back against the wall.

"Well, at least she could take over for my part," Tyrone said.

"What?" Marth asked, walking over. "Tyrone, what do you mean?"

"I'm leaving for camp today," he answered. "I just came to say goodbye."

"Awww," Renee sighed, disappointed. "That just leaves me, Kat, and Faith—if she'll even help."

"Hey, you can live without me!" he argued. "I didn't do much, anyway. You found half of these peo-UH, smashers!"

"I contradict," Meta Knight said. "Without you, I would have not known of this place. We would be homeless."

_And we wouldn't have found Meta Knight in the first place, _Lucario added.

"Or myself," Fox grunted, leaning on the wall nearby.

"And we're left with two crazy fangirls!" Peach perked.

Renee lifted a finger, jaw open, but came up speechless and let her arm fall.

"It'll only be for a week; you guys can manage!" Tyrone said. "But I got to take my leave now."

"Alright…" Peach sighed, using the same tone as her victory cry.

"Ivysaur!"

"Squirtle!"

"Chrah!" the Pokémon said, waving limbs.

"See you, Ty," Red smirked at the nickname.

"Who told you?!" he shouted.

Renee whistled innocently.

"Return safely," Marth nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Tyrone said, walking out the door on his way to pack.

* * *

Kat opened her eyes blearily, only to stare right into those of a Squirtle. "Oh…hi," she greeted cautiously, picking up the turtle.

"Squirt!" he answered back.

Kat smiled and set him down on the couch after sitting up, looking around to see that she was still in the skating rink.

"Hey, you're up!" someone noted. She looked up and gasped at the Pokémon Trainer. "Oh wow! It wasn't a dream?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered, putting emphasis on the P. "We're here."

"Lucario and Lucas and…Marth?" she asked.

_Yes, _a telepathic message sounded. She turned around to the wall to see Lucario perched on it—Meta Knight next to him.

"Whoa! Are you guys all here? …and what happened with Meta Knight's mask?" she asked, standing up.

"I intercepted a blow from Ridley," Meta Knight explained, "…Kat, was it?"

"That's just what Renny calls me," she waved dismisivly. "I'm Katie."

"I think you know us already," Red said.

"Yea! Meta Knight, Lucario, Pokémon Trainer—"

"Call me Red."

"Okay, Red, Marth, Lucas," she continued, listing them off her fingers, "Olimar, Snake, I—Ivysaur!"

"Vy?" Ivysaur asked, jumping up next to Red. "Wow…Lucario and Ivysaur are always my favorite to play as! I can kick angel butt!" she exclaimed.

"You dislike Pit?" Marth, who had come over to lean on the wall, asked.

"Well, I don't know if you caught it, but Renny always plays as Pit," she explained, stroking Ivysaur's snout. "Or you, but anyway, I'm really good at Lucario and Ivysaur—and Meta Knight. I beat her every time as Meta Knight."

"Ah," Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink in humor.

"But sometimes she's one of the Links or some other..." Kat trailed, freezing when she felt Charizard's ember-tinted breath down her neck.

The fire type craned his neck to look at her face, then did a complete circle around her before proclaiming "Chara!"

"Charizard!" Red scolded.

"What did I tell you about maidens?"

"Cha char izard, char rar," the dragon mocked, rolling his eyes.

Kat giggled at the argument that followed. "Where did Renee go?" she suddenly asked.

"She said she went to get something," Snake answered. "Took Lucas with her."

"Darn. I wanted to meet him in person."

"Yea...another fangirl," Snake muttered.

* * *

A lone girl was walking down the street, the afternoon summer sun beating down on her. She sighed and kept walking, eager to meet up with a friend.

The girl in question had light blonde hair, put up into a high ponytail that trailed to her upper back. She wore a white T-shirt with purple floral patterns, a short, dark purple skirt, and blue jeans. Her dark blue sneakers squeaked slightly as she walked, much to her annoyance.

She was currently downtown, walking on the sidewalk with the road to her left. Her own home was a ways behind, being near the edge of the suburbs.

"Hopefully this sun won't leave a burn," she sighed. "But I wonder what Renee's been up to…? She couldn't have been gaming all that time…"

A few moments of silence passed before she laughed, answering her own question with, "of course she could have! Probably going to drawl on about that Wii game, too. I don't know why I bother."

She kept walking, passing a sewer drain in the road on the way.

As she kept going, the cover lifted up slightly—just enough for an orange-yellow eye to peep out. It darted around for a minute, pitch-black pupil looking for a target, before sighting the girl. Its gaze locked onto her, the being suddenly disappearing as she neared another hole.

Right as she passed it, the top flung off and a half orange, half white, spherical creature bounded out and landed in front of her. It was as tall as her knees and rocked impatiently.

The girl shrieked and jumped back, arms pulled in. "What the heck?! What are you!?" she shouted.

It suddenly started glowing, its eye bulging almost out of its socket, before splitting into two of the same creature—one the same, one with a purple half instead of orange.

"Oh, gross!" the girl shouted.

The purple one suddenly charged into her, knocking her onto the pavement with a shriek, while the orange one glowed again and created another—this one with a green top.

The three smiled evilly at her with toothy grins, maniac eyes glaring, still rolling around like an impatient child.

"Oh gross—GAH! PUT ME DOWN!" she suddenly shrieked as they lifted her up and threw her down the hole.

She landed ungracefully on the bottom, earning a scraped knee. The sewer water flowed next to her now, small concrete paths on either side of it, a ladder leading up every pothole on the wall. It was a crisscrossing system, a labyrinth if you please, all under the streets.

The three odd creatures jumped down around her, the green being slamming the hole shut-no escape, the message said.

She backed up against the wall, tripping partway to get her eye-to-eye with the beasts. Whipping an arm over her eyes, she waited for the attack.

"HYA!"

A slashing sound was heard.

"HYA! HA! HRRRA!"

Slashing sounds, slicing sounds, bubbling noises and the gust of something almost hitting her face. Curious, she uncovered her eyes—meeting two sapphire-blue ones instead of veined orange.

She flinched a moment in surprise before noticing the hand being lent. Taking it and standing up, she looked her hero over.

He was a boy years older than her—somewhere around seventeen. He wore a green tunic, white tights, brown boots, and a long, floppy hat. Leather gloves covered his hands and a sword with an intricate handle was sheathed at his side.

"Thanks," she finally said. "Who are you?"

He blinked before speaking in an odd language of "Hiya!" and "Hraa!"

"Um, okay then," the girl deadpanned before suddenly lighting up. "Hey! I've seen you before! It was from that one game, uh, Zelda I think," she muttered. "Err, Link, right?"

He nodded.

"Okay—wait! Aren't you a video game character?!" the girl exclaimed.

"Hm?" Link asked.

"Oooooh SHOOT! This is bad, I don't know anything about this," the girl panicked, "maybe that's what those things were—I'm Faith by the way—I need to tell Renny!"

"Hraa!" Link exclaimed, running with her as she took off, headed for the porthole. "Hraa! HRA!" he shouted.

"Oh, speak in English, would you?" Faith moaned. "I can't—GAH!" she jumped back as a dozen or so of the same disgusting, eye-bulging creatures fell down from the pothole.

"Hraa!" Link shouted, unsheathing his sword.

Faith stood behind him as he slashed at the first creature, cutting it directly in half. Flaky, purple stuff drifted out of it as its eye dried rapidly and it faded to nothing. It was what happened to the others, too—as one started glowing, the swordsman stabbed through its eye and it died in a quick flash instead.

"Hey, can I help you out?!" Faith shouted as he was overwhelmed by three.

He sent an object skidding to her in response, the creatures diving for it on its way. But it made it to her feet, and as she picked it up she realized what it was: a boomerang.

Faith stared at it oddly before noticing two coming for her, instinctively throwing the weapon to them. It suddenly created a small twister, knocking one away and slicing one right through.

She ducked as it came back, watching in awe as the twister faded away and it clattered into the wall like a normal boomerang. Link, having defeated the others, picked it up and sheathed it behind his back, nodding to Faith in approval.

"Whoa…you have some cool weaponry," she whistled.

He smiled before looking behind her with a shocked face. She whipped around to face an entire army of the same creatures, lined up to fight them—a few ones taller than Link waiting patiently at the back.

Faith and Link glanced at each other before simultaneously yelling "RUN!" (Link in his own language, anyway) and taking off. They kept encountering hoard after hoard of the vicious beasts, evading each one, before finally ending up with two on each side. Link drew his sword again, ready to fight, before one bounded up and knocked Faith in the forehead.

She started to black out, the last things she caught being Link kneeling over her with a horrified look and the rolling sounds of the Bytans.

* * *

**(Growling) Lucky girl...getting the Hero of Twilight on her side...  
**

**AND INTRODUCING, FAITH AND KAT! (Applause)**

**You may remember me mentioning that Renee had a sister who was at camp—you honestly thought she wouldn't get included? And Faith rounds out our gamer side…at least she knows Link's name.**

**Hey, guys? I've told you this once, I'll say it again; I have this story COMPLETELY PLANNED OUT. Asking for your favorite characters to show up faster will NOT EFFECT a darn thing. I will get EVERYONE in here, cross my heart and hope to die by the Blade of Evil's Bane. I'll get Melee characters in a sequel.**

**…****that includes you too, Dude884. Zetra just got lucky.**

**Be sure to review, follow, and favorite, complementary Pokeballs are right next to the door, hug your Eevee, everyone! SAAAVE THE EEVEE! IT NEEDS LOVE!**

**(Picks up a 'SAVE THE EEVEE' sign) See y'all next Wednesday! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A WORD, IF YOU MIND.  
I got a reviewer asking if Link could speak English, so I'd like to clarify that with a theory I've had for a while.**

**No one needs to repeat the 'Link's not a mute' speech for me. I know he mouths something in Twilight Princess and says a few other short lines. I know that Nintendo made him like that to establish more of a connection, a 'Link' if you please, with the player and the game.  
...Well, that and he's left handed. 'Link(e)' is 'left' in German.  
But I was thinking during I typed:  
What if he's just not speaking ENGLISH?  
What if he's speaking a HYRULIAN language?  
Thus, other Zelda characters can and will understand Link in this fic. Having a non-speaking character usually increases intrest in the plots, since they may know something others don't.  
I'm also influenced by a TP fic I read once, "Wolf Boy". Perhaps a bad experience caused his muteness?**

**I rest my case. ENGLISH, I hope this clears you up.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The calming darkness all but eased his anger at the Bytans.

Mere moments ago, he had been slicing the vicious enemies with everything he had. His acts were useless, however, when one of the larger individuals cornered him against the wall and rammed him into defeat. The girl had been carried away by them, Faith if he could remember, and he might have as well.

It was a new kind of act for the species, taking prisoners.

As he slowly blinked away the darkness in his vision, he saw that Faith was sitting next to him—face frozen in shock.

Her shock turned to worry as he moaned and got up. "Link! You're alive!" she exclaimed. "You were knocked out cold! What happened? How are you alive!?"

He sat up, holding his hand to his head, and looked around to see that they were in a dark room. A bared door was on the wall to their right, showing the rest of the sewers and the occasional passing Bytan. An odd, mechanical humming was coming from the device in the far left corner.

He tried explaining what happened to her, only to receive a confused look and "I don't get it…" He sighed and stood up to look for a way out. The door was locked—how the Bytans locked it, who knows—and there wasn't another door or window in sight.

"I think those things are keeping us captive," Faith pondered. "But why? And why us?"

Link paid little heed to her, feeling along the wall and floor for trap doors or loose bricks or the like.

"Hey Link!" Faith suddenly shouted.

He looked over to see that she was hunched over two unconscious figures. He strolled over cautiously, freezing when he heard the smaller figure stir.

"Toony!" he exclaimed—Faith not being able to understand him, though.

"Link!" the fellow smasher replied.

"Whoa! There's two of them!" Faith shouted.

The smasher was about half his height, wearing clothes similar to his own—but they were much less realistic, colored like a cartoon. His eyes were black and quite remarkably cat-like. He was slightly beat up, probably by the Bytans, but looked perfectly capable of running and fighting.

"Toon, what happened?" he asked.

"The Bytans attacked me when I was down here, looking for you guys," Toon Link explained. "By the time I found Pit, they had cornered us and just kept attacking."

"Those monsters," he growled.

"Um, there's another guy here, I guess—I mean, if you're concerned over it," Faith trailed.

"Who's this girl?" Toony asked.

"That's Faith," Link explained. "I found her in the sewer and rescued her from the Bytans."

Toon Link nodded to her and reached out to shake the other awake, whispering something. The shadow shifted, sitting up and being revealed in the faint light.

"OH MY GOSH!" Faith shrieked.

"What?! What is it?!" he exclaimed, stumbling to get up before landing flat-out on the ground with a thud. It was a young boy with messy, brown hair. He wore a white tunic with a ruby pin on each shoulder, black shorts underneath, a brown belt, and boot-sandals. A bow-like weapon was in his right hand: blue with a sharp, golden rim. A gold laurel wreath was snagged in the tangles of his hair and two white, feathery wings flapped a bit in surprise at Faith's shout.

He also looked as if he had been in a skirmish; his wings were ruffled and missing feathers, bruises covered his legs and arms, his tunic was slightly torn up, and his hair was messier than normal.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I know you! Holy—holy cow!" she continued.

"Err…" the angel trailed. His confused look lightened at the sight of the new Hyrulian. "Link! You made it!"

Link laughed a bit.

"Holy cow holy cow holy cow holy—"

"Are you going to keep saying 'Holy cow' or what?" the angel asked.

Faith stopped, took a few breaths, and straightened. "Well, I'm Faith," she introduced, "this is Link, I'm not sure who that guy is—"

She pointed at Toon Link, who looked behind him as if she was pointing to something, "—and you're...uh…Kid Icarus? Was that it?" she asked.

"No, I'm Pit," he smiled, extending a hand.

"Right! Pit!" Faith said, shaking with both hands and knocking him down again. "Renny would play as you all the time and—OH MY GOSH! It's THAT game! With Link and you and…that guy and—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Pit asked, laughing nervously and getting up with the help of Toon Link. "First…where are we?"

"The sewers—this is the generator room, I think," Faith answered.

"How do we get out?" he asked.

"Uh—"

CLANG!

Faith, Pit, and Link looked over to see that Toon Link had used his sword to cut open the bars. He made a waving gesture for them to follow and dashed off. Pit and Faith looked at each other before shrugging and following.

* * *

Faith proved to be a little hard to defend, especially if she kept jumping and screaming at every Bytan in the sewer.

He at least had the Links to cover for him—the three took out quite a lot of Bytans.

"Dang it!" Faith growled through gritted teeth at a dead end. "We must be in the center of the city!"

"The—we're under a city?!" he exclaimed.

"Hra," Link shrugged.

Pit looked around slowly, taking in the fact that they could very well be under a complex settlement. It must have been a rich one, to afford all the space, and dig the odd canals, and—

"Pit, are you coming?"

"R-right! Just, uh, distracted!" he stammered, rushing to catch back up.

"Anyway," she continued, "we'll need to go up another pothole—ew—but I can't show up in the middle of town with an angel and two Links—WHAT THE HECK?!"

They all looked at the water to see a dead rat floating down. Pit rolled his eyes at Faith.

Link froze in his spot, eyes at a different part of water.

"Link…? You alright…?" Pit asked.

He suddenly stabbed his sword forward, withdrawing it to reveal a speared Bytan.

"How many of you ARE THERE?!" Faith shouted as it fell away into two pieces.

"Nra!" Toon Link exclaimed, turning around.

"Dear Palutena, save us all," Pit prayed, seeing how another hoard of Bytans had found them.

"Who's Palutena?" Faith asked.

He turned back to gape at her before being interrupted by Link's "Hraa!"

"I'll explain later!" he shouted, separating his blades and preforming a series of intricate slashes. They hit their marks perfectly, the four Bytans disintegrating. One lunged at his back and knocked him down at Faith's feet. She picked him up and ducked behind his wings as the same one, a larger one, rolled closer.

He united his blades and drew back a light arrow, waiting until the beast's eye was right in front of them before letting go.

It shot straight through the beast, leaving a shadow bug-singed hole right through it.

"Rah!" Toon Link shouted.

"We're coming!" Faith shouted.

"C'mon!" Pit encouraged, jumping over the remains of the large Bytan and flying for a few beats before touching down and running after them. Faith waited until a path through the shadow bugs formed before running after them.

"Okay…here!" she suddenly skidded to a stop in front of a pothole. "If the generator's in the center of town," she pondered, "then this should be on one of the back streets—far enough from it."

"Great!" Pit said, ready to get out of the dark, smelly place.

Link climbed up the ladder and lifted the manhole, an astounded "GAH!" coming from above.

"Hm?" he asked.

"What the—Game! Do you see who's under there?"

_Beep—BEEP! _He answered at the sight of Link.

The girl on the cover bent over and looked, smiling excitedly behind red-rimmed glasses. "Whoa! Link!" she exclaimed. "Are you on your own?"

"Katie?!" Faith shouted.

"Faith!" Katie shouted back. "Who's with you?"

"Link, some cartoon character, and Kid Icarus!"

"It's Pit! P-I-T!" Pit yelled.

"SWEET ARCEUS Pit's with you?!" Kat shrieked.

"Yea! Could you let us up?" Faith asked.

"Okay!" Kat chirped, jumping off the cover and letting Link, Pit, Toon Link, and Faith climb up.

"Come on, into the skating rink! Marth and a bunch of others are there!" Kat shouted, ushering them in and shutting the door. Mr. Game and Watch jumped up and down, beeping all the way at them. She shut the door behind them, checking for any passersby before letting out a sigh in relief.

"Y-you said Marth was here?" Pit asked.

"Yea—in the next room," she answered, smiling. "I'm Katie, by the way. Renny is going to be so excited to meet you…" her glass lenses flashed and she smiled evily.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Kat looked over at Faith. "Why were you in the sewer? And how did you find the Links?!" she asked. "Some weird ball things with these one big eyes and sharp teeth dragged me down," Faith explained, hugging her shoulders and shivering. "If it wasn't for Link, I'd be done for."

Link blushed a little.

"Pit! Watch—"

"OH MY ARCEUS!"

Pit was suddenly barreled over, the force knocking him into the next room and dragging him along the floor. He looked up into the excited eyes of Renee.

"OH MY ARCEUS! OH MY GOSH, ARCEUS! IT'S YOU! PITIDID! HOLY ARCEUS! PIIIIT!" she shrieked.

Lucas ran in, carrying a box, and shot an apologetic look at him.

"Arceus, you're so much more awesome in person—err, angel—and what happened to you were you in a fight or something and HOLY COW you're so cute and I'm gonna pass out…" she promptly fell on her side, Pit getting up and rubbing his head.

"What just happened…?" he moaned.

"I believe you were just fangirled."

Marth stood over him, smiling, and helped him up.

"What's a fangirl?" he asked. "And who's all here?"

"Meta Knight, Lucario, Diddy Kong, Snake, Olimar, myself, Fox, and Lucas," the Pokémon Trainer answered.

"Hra?!" Link exclaimed as Diddy barreled him over. The monkey proceeded to bounce all over him in excitement, Link taking the beating and apparently cursing in grunts.

"Hey, Katie?" Lucas asked, holding up a duffel bag. "You're bag was alive, so we brought it over."

"Oh yea! I forgot!" Kat exclaimed. She unzipped it and a much exited, hyper creature leapt out and knocked Red over.

It was about a foot and a half tall, a bipedal animal with short yellow fur and a bolt-shaped tail. Its two ears were oval-shaped and tipped black, two black stripes crossed its back, and two red cheeks sparked on its face. "Pi-kaaaa!" the creature shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Pi-ka-chu," Red coughed, "Get-offa-me!"

Another creature jumped out, floated a few feet, and bumped Fox snout-first into the ground. This creature was covered in a rather fluffy layer of light pink fur, with two sky blue eyes shimmering on its face. It was a spherical, with two stubby arms and two stubbier legs.

"Jiggly!" it said in a sweet voice, twirling on one foot.

Kat looked around, shrugged, grabbed Toon Link by the scruff, and knocked Lucas over—the box he was holding skidding a few feet away. The three laid there, sprawled on the floor, as Fox, Link, and Red stayed where they were—moaning in pain.

**That…wasn't…part of the plan O_O**

**May I note that would be my actual reaction to Pit?**

**I'm really starting to like where this story is going, especially now that we have the Links and (shrieks like a fangirl) Pit on board.**

**…****I'M SORRY, OKAY, I JUST LIKE PIT!**

**But they ARE with us now, Ty is leaving on camp (RIGHT WHEN WE NEED HIM), Bytans have taken over the sewers?! OH NOOOO!**

**Be sure to leave a review—and does anyone know any good healing methods? Marth's head is still bleeding. For real, though. I'm taking ideas. Follow or favorite, luv an Eevee, and I'll see you next Wednesday! BYE!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Peach slowly blinked awake, having woken from an odd dream of Mario being a carpenter. She looked around to see that the others were…asleep.

Lucario was curled like a dog between Marth and she on the couch; Link's hat was drooping over his eyes as he sat leaning on the couch's side; Toon Link was a mess of limbs on the floor; Pit looked like he had been knocked unconscious on top of the wall; Snake was sleeping in his box, Pikachu fluffed out on top of him; Jigglypuff was being used as a pillow for Mr. Game and Watch; Meta Knight's scarred mask was lying next to him as he slept with his cape covering his face atop the television; Charizard's tail was coiled protectively around Red, Squirtle and Ivysaur leaning on the trainer; Lucas was leaning against the wall, muttering something in his sleep; Olimar and the Pikmin looked tense in their sleep, the same as always when spending a night on the surface; lastly, Fox was drooling on the folded blanket he had his head propped against.

"Aww," Peach cooed. "They're so cute when they're sleeping."

She stood up and stepped over Fox's leg, inching past Charizard to the door.

The sun was up, its dawn glow reflecting off an opposite-facing clock reading '9:30'. The light was darkened, however, when a shadow covered the door.

Peach turned to see Kat enter, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Morning, Peach!" she said.

"Shhh!" Peach hushed. "The others are still asleep!"

"Oh, my bad," Kat giggled, glasses reflecting the light.

"Where's Renee?" Peach asked.

"She's coming," Kat answered, walking into the rink and choking down laughter at the odd sleeping positions of the smashers. "What happened here…?"

Peach shrugged.

"Mph…what…?" Lucas trailed, waking up. "Oh…h-hi, Kat."

"Morning, Lucas," Kat greeted, still smiling.

Lucas briefly flashed a half smile back before awkwardly getting up—proceeding to trip over Fox's legs.

"OW!" the pilot shouted in surprise before sending a glare in Lucas' direction.

"S-Sorry!" he stammered quickly, backing up to Peach and Kat.

"Hm? What'd I miss?" Pit asked, jerking up from the wall.

"Pit, how did you get into that pose?" Kat asked.

"…I can't remember," he answered, blinking.

Snake stirred awake from the noise. Seeing Pikachu, he muttered, "Get."

Pikachu yawned and stretched before jumping off, somewhat like a cat.

"Hey you, Pikachu!" Kat greeted before laughing.

"Pi-kaaa?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head so far to the side that his ears dangled over.

She picked up the rodent and wreathed him around her shoulders, flicking a lightning bolt tail out of her face. Pikachu just blinked away drowsiness.

"I did it all the time at camp," Kat explained, "really early in the morning, before everyone was awake. I found them out in the forest on a stroll."

"Jigglypuff!" the pink puffball exclaimed, shoving Mr. Game and Watch off her (who woke up with a startled "Beep!" when he hit the floor) and floating onto Kat's head. "Jigg!"

"Good morning," Kat answered simply.

* * *

Fox cursed under his breath as the communicator fell apart again.

He had been working on it all morning, trying to get it online to contact Falco. But the darn thing refused to work, the lens going static when he fiddled with the circuit just right.

"Have you tried Duct Tape?" someone asked from behind.

He turned to face the resident fangirl, answering, "I don't know what that is."

"Hmm…if Duct Tape won't work…we have ourselves a problem," Renee mussed.

Fox rolled his eyes and turned back to it.

"Mornin', guys, whacha doing?" Faith asked, strolling in.

"Well, you're taking this well," Snake noted. "the factor of fictional characters coming to life not enough for ya?"

"Meh," Faith shrugged, "I know nothing on bashing."

"Brawling."

"Same, difference….Peach, what are you doing?" she asked, walking into the skating platform to where Peach was trying to readjust Marth's injury. Marth sat loyally on the couch, wincing as the dried blood was peeled off.

"I'm trying to help Marth, but I'm not good at these things," Peach answered, not looking over. "My game's only rated E…"

Faith fixated Marth's injury with a critical stare. Without a word, she walked swiftly to the first aid and took it off the shelf. "Excuse me, princess, but I think I should handle this," she pardoned to Peach.

Link suddenly straightened at the words.

"…she did not just say that," Kat blinked.

"Hya," Toon Link stated.

Peach, slightly taken aback by the teen's tone of seriousness, stepped aside and let her handle it.

"What the heck did this? Did I miss something?" she asked, taking out the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "It looks like a couple of scythes ran through it!"

"Actually," Marth started before being cut off with a hiss of pain.

"Yea, it's going to sting," Faith continued, rubbing an alcohol soaked cotton ball over it.

"I thought your game dealt in pain?" Katie asked, inching towards Marth.

"It does," Marth muttered. "It's…just been a while since I've felt it."

Faith continued her operation, wiping it completely clean. She brightened slightly as it started to bleed again—it looked bad, but that would help it clot.

"You didn't happen to be messing around a lot with this, did you?" she asked.

"Daily," Peach confessed. "But again, I'm still not that experienced…"

_No one's blaming you, Peach, _Lucario comforted.

Taking more of the cotton strips, Faith laid them over the spot once again. She finished by wrapping it tightly in gauze. "Alright, don't mess with it," she ordered sternly. "I wouldn't suggest sword fighting, Marth."

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Renee awed. "I thought you hated blood!"

"Oh, I do," Faith waved her off, "but if you spend a few extra hours in health for texting in class, you learn a lot!"

* * *

"_Cause baby to-night, DJ's got us fallin' in love again, love again!" _Renee sang, the fridge propped open with a hip. "_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last, like it's the last, last night of our lives, 'cause baby to-niiight, DJ's got us fallin' in love again!" _

"Will you be quiet?! Someone's going to hear us!" Kat hissed.

"…you'd think their personalities were swapped," Lucas muttered to no one.

After determining that they would need more food, Renee, Kat, and he were on another 'kitchen raid' to grab some grub. He had no idea where their parents were, but they were well-stocked for this situation.

"Hey, do you think we should tell the public about them?" Kat asked to her sister in a low voice. "I mean, this is huge! I don't think we can handle it on our own!"

"I've done it for over a week now," Renee answered.

"…alright…I think I need the whole story," Kat blinked.

"Lucario showed up in our backyard last Friday," she started. "The next day, I went searching for the others—and I found Diddy at the library. On Sunday, we heard a news report about Puppits attacking the city building, Peach as their captive…"

As she went on, Lucas snuck upstairs to see if there were any means of entertainment. Truth was, it's real hard to keep a smasher interested without brawling.

He went into Kat's room first, not trying to get into anything too personal as he shuffled through the cabinets. The bounty he ended up with were a few board games and an MP3 player.

But, as he was headed out to the next room, he glanced something from the window.

"What the…?" he trailed, prying it open to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

Across the street, at the border of the forest, sat two giant, wooden hammers.

* * *

He wasn't dreaming it. Those were the Ice Climber's hammers.

They were laid, crossed together, in front of one of the forest trails—partially hidden by tall grass. Lucas had crossed the street to get to them, but it looked as if he would need to go into the forest to get Nana and Popo themselves.

"I hope no one finds these," he said to himself, covering the weapons with a few extra branches just in case. He set out down the trail at a run, trying to find the two.

"Nana?!" he yelled.

Birdsong answered him.

"Popo?! Guys?!" he shouted again.

Nothing.

His path ended abruptly at a split—not paying much attention to it, he ended up tripping backwards.

_I needed to wash these anyway, _he thought, brushing off the dirt.

"It's you!"

Startled, Lucas's gaze shot up into the trees where a familiar, tiny bird was perched.

"You still look beaten up, but better," the sparrow continued, fluttering closer.

Lucas touched the bandage Faith had mended on his elbow self-consciously.

"That dragon fight caused quite the scene with the birds near that spot," it continued, landing again. "At least it's taken care of now. _Tweet!" _The bird started to fly away.

It took a few moments for him to respond. Could he actually ask it something? Would it tell him?

"W-wait!" Lucas called after it.

It turned its head to face him, drifting in a circular motion.

"Did you see two other kids run through here? In parkas?"

"Yes," the bird answered, "down the right trail!"

"Oh, good—Thank you!" he sighed. "For everything!"

"No problem!" the sparrow chirped faintly back. "Giving help is what we do! _Tweet, tweet!"_

* * *

Dirt clods were raining down upon the unfortunate sprouts below, caused by twin jumping hurricanes bounding up the slope.

They had miraculously made it past the greenery and tight-placed trunks of the forest, now heading up a dirt mound far on the forest's north end. The abandoned construction site was eerily like the Abandoned Zoo back home—with just as many ledges to mount!

"C'mon, Nana!" one called. "We're almost at the top!"

"Almost there!" the other responded cheerily. Her tell-tale pink parka was dusted with debris and plant leaves from a run-in with some berry bush. Her otherwise small stature looked very buff with it on. Brown locks dangled in her eyes, heavy with sweat, yet she refused to take the thick coat off.

Springing on the balls of her heels with a signature _Blar _sound, the climber made it to the top alongside her counterpart—a boy in blue. "Where d'ya think we are, anyway?" Nana asked. "This doesn't look like the World of Trophies, Popo…"

"I know, I know," he waved her off, "but I thought that if we could get to a high view like this, we could see the mansion!"

"It's not very high," she continued.

It was the truth; the three-story skeleton of a house only gave them a view somewhat past the forest.

"It's…all I could see," Popo admitted. "What happened, anyway? I just remember a dark cannon hitting my back."

"I was just coming into your room—I heard a noise-when it happened," Nana explained. "I didn't see much of him—red eyes, green hat—but he had that thing with a few of his buddies pointed right at 'cha!"

Popo's face mirrored alarm. A well-known fact about both of them: if either one went down to a dark cannon, the other would fall as well. "A night raid?!" he gasped. "How'd they get in? Who else did they get? And for how long were we statues?!"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Nana cried. "We were the first to go! I-I couldn't do a thing about it!"

"I'm not blaming you," he added quickly. "We're back in the game, that's what matters."

"OK," she sighed. "Was…was there a signal or something for when we get separated?"

"Among us or the others?"

"The others."

"…I don't think there ever was one," he blinked. "Fifteen-some years of brawling and we never invented a signal…"

"...Woooooow. That's just sad," she whistled.

"I know, right? I guess it's because we wouldn't need one, what, with our abilities and—"

"Shhh," Nana suddenly hissed in alarm, slapping a gloved hand over his mouth. "I…I think I heard something…"

"…what?" Popo whispered cautiously back, prying it away.

_Brrd. _

"That sound!" she whispered hoarsely back.

_Brrd, Brr. _

Popo's eyes widened again. "It can't be."

_Brrd. _

_Brr._

_ Brrd, Rrd. _

"It is."

Popo suddenly whipped around, punching the Primid about to hit him back over the edge. Three more jumped up on either side of them, ready for battle.

As the enemies pounced, the two held their hands together and spun, punching the others away in a small pink-blue tornado.

"Why, why did we leave our hammers back there?!" Nana moaned, looking over the edge to see ten others ready to get at them.

"We couldn't take them through all that undergrowth!" Popo shouted back. "Can we run back to get them?!"

"Out of the question!" she answered, seeing how six Primids had blocked their path.

"Then fist-fighting it is!" Popo proclaimed, jumping down into the Primid crowd.

"Wait for meeee!" Nana yelled, following his lead and landing on one Primid. Popo was already wrestling another, gloved hands clashing in an attempt to shove each other back. The Ice Climber won, backing the individual against an up-sticking plate of concrete. He didn't account for four others to attack him from behind, however, and was shoved onto the ground and kicked at repeatedly.

Nana had enough problems as it was, keeping the one under her feet at bay while attacking the others with flurries of fluffy punches. It knocked them back for a few moments, enough time for her to rub her foot into the one's face.

Popo had been given enough of the bullying procedure and jumped to his feet, landing on the one behind him—coincidentally, the same one he had against the concrete earlier. It was squashed and melted away into a small storm of shadow bugs—of which sunk into the earth.

"…am I really that fat?" he questioned.

The three, angry at their comrade's fall, attacked him head-on. The smasher and company rolled about in a disorganized, awkward lump before he flung them off, two rolling into sharp rock pieces and the last left lying there.

A small trail of shadow bugs followed the first two as the wounds took their tolls, the beings themselves floating away into fuzzy bugs.

Popo marched up to the last one, removed a glove, and plain-out socked it in an uppercut. The force left it flying into the half-ceiling, cracking both Primid and concrete.

"There," he gasped, brandishing new cuts on his face from rolling on concrete and Primid attacks, "that makes four-"

A small shower of dust and shifting noise made him look up, horrified, as the concrete broke apart and buried him in a rock mound.

"Popo!" Nana shrieked, surrounded by Primids and being beaten mercilessly.

The rubble pile didn't move.

Finally, one punch sent her flying into a tree trunk at the forest's end of lot. She blinked off the pain, rubbing a sore elbow and staring down twelve angry Primids. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she loosened her stiff posture and waited for them to finish her off. Without her hammer or Popo, she was doomed...

"PK FIRE!"

A lash of blaze created a wall between her and the Primids, burning several and making them move back, alarmed.

One unlucky individual at the middle of the line was bitten harshly in the arm by a red, rope-like snake and dragged through the fire to encounter a date with a fist. When he bounced back from rebound, the snake still holding tight to his arm, he was smacked side to side on the concrete—hit ground, fly up, hit ground, fly back, and repeat. Finally, the snake let go halfway up on the tenth or so time, letting it roll through the fire AGAIN. And by that time, it was little more than a lump of shadow bugs.

The snake retreated, disappearing behind a certain blonde. "Anyone else?" he asked mischievously, sparks of electricity dancing in his palm.

"…no? Alright then…PK THUNDER!"

A ball of purple electricity was shot down the left end of the group, killing three.

"PK FREEZE!"

The fire having died down, a large flake of ice hit two more.

"PK FIRE!"

Another fan of flame scorched past, melting the two into shadow bug puddles and destroying two onlookers. That left five, for those of you counting.

While four were still rubbing burns, one brave Primid jumped up and over Nana's rescuer. Looking up, he shot a small ball of white and yellow energy at it—shattering it into shadow bugs.

"Lucas…?" Nana finally whispered.

The PSI user whimpered slightly and rubbed at his forehead, incapable of PSI at the moment after the rapid-fire attacks. After a shower of bugs, the four left somehow decided as a group to attack the two. Nana, meanwhile, wasn't going to let it happen.

She jumped back at them and punched one back, tripping two with a sideways spin and grabbing the last one by the scruff of his shirt. Having him in her grasp, she landed and repeatedly banged its head on the concrete.

"For Popo!" she declared. "And-every-thing-you-Primids-do!" she added, emphasizing every word with a knock.

The Primid fell limply and shriveled into shadow bugs. The remaining three charged at her—

"PK FIRE!"

—to be destroyed by an uncoiled flamethrower.

"Lucas! It is you!" Nana laughed, turning to him.

"Y-yes, it's me," Lucas admitted sheepishly. "Where's Popo?"

"A big pile of concrete fell on him!" she explained quickly, running to the rubble. Lucas followed, the two shoving off large hunks in an attempt of finding him.

Finally, a mitten caught Nana's eye. "Popo!" she shrieked, grabbing it and tugging him out. The concrete wasn't about to let their victim go, however, and caught at his parka.

He was dragged out at last, the torn, blue parka having protected most of him. His face, however, had taken a large blow and was currently owner of a bloody nose and cut lips.

"Popo?" Lucas asked, propping him up. "…Popo, are you alright?"

"He's not dead," Nana kept repeating, "he's not dead, he's not dead, please, please don't let him be dead…"

Popo was barely breathing and said nothing in reply-knocked out cold.

"…I think I know what to do," Lucas spoke at last, flat-out seriousness edging his tone. "I haven't done it in a while, so it might not work, but if it does…it'll fix most broken bones, in the least."

"Is there a risk?" Nana asked worriedly.

"No."

"Do it."

* * *

"Where's Lucas?" Kat asked, shifting her load of food.

"I don't know," Renee answered, "I thought he was upstairs earlier, but…"

The two sisters were waiting at the entrance, wondering about Lucas's whereabouts. Two large boxes each sat in their arms, full of several meal's worth of snack food.

"…you remember that one Mother 3 play-through we watched once? We still need to finish it," Kat noted.

"Yea," Renee said wistfully, "we were right at the part when Lucas was moving those clay men."

"Hopefully that's the worst part," Kat shuddered in disgust. "It took forever!"

Renee laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, how LITTLE you know about the horrors of Mother 3…"

"…I'm scared now."

"I know, right? A guy commits suicide at one point."

"WHAT?! Who?!"

"Meh. It'll only want to make you hug Lucas again."

"Hey, the horrors he's been through…"

"...Well, it's nice to know you know me that…deep," Lucas mumbled, strolling up to them with his hands in his jean pockets. He looked somewhat tired.

"Lucas?!...H-how much did you hear?" Renee murmured.

"Enough," he shrugged. "Oh yea, I found the Ice Climbers."

"Yay! Nana and Popo!" she exclaimed.

"Who's—that's their names? Seriously?" Kat deadpanned. "Seriously. Nana and Popo."

"Yes, seriously," Renee argued as the three set off—a bruised Nana and mostly-healed Popo following them with smirks.

"Why do all these Nintendo characters have such odd names? I mean, Ness was an anagram of NES, the first system—"

"And Ninten is a shortened Nintendo—"

"and…'Red'. Seriously? Blue, Yellow, and Green aren't off the hook, either."

"Mario Mario. Enough said. Wait, does that make Luigi 'Luigi Mario'?"

"Do you guys talk about this often?"

"More or less."

* * *

**A reference to Chuggaconroy's Mother 3 Let's Play, why not?**

**I JUST TYPED this sucker about five minutes before posting it, so now I feel horrible. Special thanks to the reviewers DarkWolf123, SakuraDreamerz, and…Dude884…for the medical advice!**

**For those of you wondering, Lucas was talking about a Lifeup PSI. It worked!  
**

**Be sure to review, follow and favorite for a free ASSIST TROPHY (holds up assist trophy) that I may or may not have stolen from the smash mansion's battle stock! And don't forget to hug those Eevee, those adorable beings of fluffiness we all love! I'll see you next Wednesday! BYYYYE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Wednesday, guys! It's evening in my part of the world, so I feel guilty for updating late...again...w****ould you believe me if I told you I was training a newly-evolved Frogadier in my Pokémon X?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and be sure to review afterwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The atmosphere of the planet was far too cluttered for his liking. Everywhere he twisted was taken up by a hunk of metal. There was metal in every direction. Metal objects everywhere. Solid, shiny, man-made, frick metal.

Infuriated by this, he charged a beam and fired it directly ahead. The blast of energy scorched a path right in front of him, any metal previously in the way sent flying out of gravity or obliterated entirely. Relieved, he uncoiled from his levitating spot and shot forward, out of the metal layer.

He let himself go as high as a few feet above it, skimming a tail along the very top of the previous layer. It made the dust in it trail in a straight-ish line.

Flying up high like this, like he did back at the lake, was why he had decided to fight that competitor for it. He had taken the rival and sent him crashing to the ground, then blasted him away. It left the planet to him.

While thinking over the battle, he realized he was right over a blue spot of planet. Tucking into a steep hump, he let himself be dragged down by the gravity. He straightened as the ocean got closer, as a floating chunk of something grew visible—something with a few humans on it.

When the water was just the right distance, he stooped upwards. His claws caught on the shimmery surface, dragging a bit of salt water up with him on his incline. Shouts of surprise from the boat left him as he shot upwards again. When he came at a halt, the water droplets flung off him—ice now, with the lowering temperature. Anyone within sight of him would see him now, atop the earth, ice catching the sun's rays and giving his appearance a flare.

Rayquaza, king of the planet. Had a nice ring to it.

His moment of glory ended abruptly as a hiss of fire spoke its displeasure.

He turned around to see a…thing approaching. The fire on its end was pushing it forward, towards his earning. The pointed…thing was accompanied by another…thing, a smaller one. They looked nothing alike, one silver and blue, the smaller one gold and purple. When they got into better view, he saw that the smaller one was being tugged along by the first.

He let out a warning roar to them—_another challenger_?

They kept on coming, obvious to his question.

_I could blast you out of space right now, _he bellowed again, _turn yourselves! _

Nothing but fire answered him.

_Rude, _he huffed, deciding that they threatened his prize. He shot off to the space just behind them before charging a Dragon Claw and smacking the fin of the silver, pointed one.

Half the fin flung off and went soaring into space, its owner trembling off balance from the sudden loss of weight. He bumped it headfirst, sending both flying towards his planet. They were caught in the gravity and started to plummet before the smaller one suddenly roared to life and steered the first back to space. The first got to its bearings and straightened before charging a blast and firing at him.

He snaked out of the way before firing a Hyper Beam of his own, hitting another fin. It caught fire, the energy blast sending it back to the planet. The second followed, and so did he—to defeat them.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

"So you saw Rayquaza AND Ridley?! In the same night?!" Kat exclaimed. "Aww, I wish I could have seen it!"

"It wasn't all that great," Lucas muttered. "We almost got killed by a landslide."

"It doesn't matter—you saw a legendary Pokémon!"

_I wonder why they would fight. _Lucario thought.

"Because ol' Ray wanted to beat a boss for us?" Red suggested.

"Not likely," Snake answered.

"FINALLY!" Fox suddenly shouted.

"'Finally' what?" Faith asked, looking over to the excited pilot.

"Oh, nothing, just sent a Morse code signal to Falco depicting our location, that's all," he smirked. "I just got him offline. _Off_line, I tell ya! I was on!"

"Great!" Nana cheered. "Now we know where he is, too!"

"Oh, not just Falco," Fox continued. "He found Captain Falcon."

"That's two…plus—one two three four—that makes seventeen out of thirty-some," Kat proclaimed.

Just then, Red's eyes went wide. "Hra?" Toon Link asked him.

"Guys…doesn't Rayquaza guard the atmosphere?" he asked.

"I think so, why?" Peach answered.

"We…have a few ships coming in, don't we?" he added.

Everyone froze in realization. The silence was shattered when a piercing roar from above shook the ground.

"That's, uh…that's not a good thing, isn't it?" Kat said.

"…GREAT! JUST GREAT!" Fox shouted, happiness gone. "Now I need to beat that dragon AGAIN!"

"You have more than a monkey with you this time," Marth said, reaching for Falchion.

"Beating Rayquaza should be a piece of cake!" Peach said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Did someone say cake?" Pit asked, breaking into the conversation.

"Are we going after Rayquaza, then?" Lucas asked, a few sparks flying from his fingertips.

"What do we do? What if Ray ends up landing right in town?!" Renee asked, panicked.

"We'll need to keep him away from it, then," Marth answered.

Link said something in 'Hyaa' and 'hra'. "I wish Zelda was here," Peach sighed gloomily, "she was always able to translate Hyrulian."

"Hyrulian?" Faith asked. "You mean the Links actually speak a language with all that?!"

Link rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Peach answered.

"Does anyone know what he's saying now?" Snake asked.

"Uh…a Hyrulian-translated battle speech?" Renee guessed.

"O...kay, let's—"

CRASH!

RROOOOOAAAR!

In the sight of the door, a brutally murdered mini-van rolled down the street and into traffic. Brake screeches and glass shattering interrupted Snake again when he tried to finish, as well as people screaming.

Finally, when it was silent… "…catch a dragon," Snake finished.

* * *

\

Rayquaza was found nearby the library, partly coiled and bellowing at Falco and Captain Falcon's crashed ship. It flicked a tail angrily, sending a nearby car flying straight to them.

Lucario jumped in the way moments before it rolled through the two, sending it soaring back at the sky dragon with a ball of aura. He regretted this, however, when he sensed two auroras still inside.

Charizard, hearing screams, dove from his place in the sky to catch the car by its hood. Red, riding on him, leaned upside down to look in the shattered window. "You alright?" he asked the two riders.

"Y-y-yea," one, a girl around ten, stammered.

"Is that a Rayquaza?!" the other, an older brother, gasped.

"Yes," Red smirked, "yes it is."

Charizard set the vehicle down in a small parking lot out of Rayquaza's direct firing range before flying back to tackle the beast. The fire dragon himself had a healthy respect of the legendary monster; he did, after all, share a flying range with it back home. If it had just been him and no one else, he would have been flying away ages ago.

"Were those kids the only ones here?!" Renee shouted to Lucario.

_No, _Lucario answered, _there's still whoever's in the library, a few passing civilians, and small businesses nearby. _

"It's a bloody SUNDAY!" Renee moaned.

"Dragon/Flying, if we had an ice type this would be great," Kat muttered, looking Rayquaza over.

The three girls, Nana, and Popo were staying on the sidelines, ready to help any passers-by. While the Ice Climbers resisted at first, Peach had pointed out that they were still pretty beaten up from the shadow bug encounter yesterday.

"Hey! Listen!"

"Yea, Navi?!" Renee shouted.

"It's Nana!" the Ice Climber yelled back, displeased with the nickname. "Help me get these doors open, would ya?"

Back with Rayquaza, Toon Link had to roll out of the way as Ray went barreling towards the ground nearby. When the dust cleared, he saw that the dragon had dug a hole right through the street.

Fox, knowing what was coming, rushed to it and shot several laser blasts down it.

Toon Link, though not entirely understanding why, ran to him and tossed a bomb into the hole as well.

A pained hiss echoed from the pit as the bomb and shots hit their mark. Rayquaza popped out of the hole and slashed them both, hitting Fox's side and Toon Link's front, sending Fox flying towards Falco and Toon Link crashing into the library lawn. Toon's head hit the sidewalk on the way there, the force sending throbbing pain him out as he laid limply on the grass.

Back with Fox, Falco exclaimed, "You didn't tell me Ray was here!"

"How did you miss him!?" Fox shouted back, getting back up. The huge claw had ripped straight through his coat to cut the flesh beneath.

"We didn't," Falco growled, pulling out his blaster and shooting the dragon as it charged to them. The shot alone barely bothered it, but Peach slamming her side into his jaw with a "Hut-chaw!" certainly did.

Rayquaza turned to glare at her, only to get a face of pain as she did it again—shoving him right towards Marth. The prince slashed at its fleshy horn, causing blood to splatter on the cracked pavement. Rayquaza charged a Dragon Claw and slashed at him, Marth pulling up Falchion as a block a second before it hit.

The force was too much for the sword, sending it flying and leaving him open to an attack. Before Rayquaza could rear up for a charging head butt to finish the job, Mr. Game and Watch jumped onto his snout and pumped insecticide right into his eye.

He jarred straight up with an ear-piercing roar, shattering windows nearby. The 2-D fighter pulled out his parachute and gently glided down from the dragon.

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Link watched closely while firing arrows with Pit as Ivysaur sent her vines up to clamp Rayquaza's mouth shut—preventing any more Hyper Beams.

The dragon snorted, rose, and whipped his head around-sending Ivysaur flying and snapping half the vines off.

Ivysaur hit the pavement, rolled to a stop near an upturned concrete slab, white liquid leaking from her broken vines. Link rushed over and propped his shield on Ivysaur—it couldn't block a head-on Hyper Beam, but it would protect her from anything else.

He took off towards Rayquaza, Master Sword drawn, and slashed at its torso horisontally with a "Hraa!"

A large cut of dragon skin flew off, leaving raw flesh exposed. The dragon itself was busy with a very irritated Charizard flying around his face—Squirtle running around and putting out any flames that didn't hit-but stiffened in notice.

Link, seeing his chance, stabbed the sword right into the spot. The dragon roared in irritation and pain again, firing Hyper Beam at Charizard and swatting the burnt dragon and rider away like they were nothing more than a pesky fly. He turned on Link, locking his jaws over him and flinging him towards the library.

He crashed into the brick wall and fell to the grass, blood from the bite and brick wall slam leaking onto the grass beneath.

"Who's left?!" Renee shouted, looking over at the entire scene.

"Over half of them—so far," Faith answered, whispering the second part as she watched the scene with terrified eyes.

"What the heck is happening?!" the boy from the car yelled.

"A battle, that's what!" Faith snapped.

Meta Knight had taken Charizard's place as the dive-bomber, charging at Rayquaza's face several times with Galaxia at the head. He managed to slice cuts onto the dragon's muzzle, then heading back up before he himself was slashed.

Pit was perched at the top of the library's yard tree, looking for Charizard and Red. "Red?!" he yelled, the noise from the fight reducing it to a murmur.

"Reeeeed!"

He jumped up using Wings of Icarus to get a higher vantage point. He cited Charizard's smoking, burnt body lying next to the wall of a brick building a few blocks away. He dove for it as his wing's glow left, skidding on the pavement nearby.

Evidence showed that the dragon had hit the wall pretty hard; stray bricks and building dust accompanied the ashes smothered on his scales. The membrane of his wings was almost completely burned off and his tail's flame had dwindled to an alarmingly small fire.

"I've been there before," Pit winced at a not-so-old memory, trying to stop from looking at Charizard's wings. "Red? You there?"

"Yea," came a weak reply.

Pit jumped over Charizard's tail to see the trainer, scorched but alive, being held close by the unconscious dragon.

"Red! You just—you just survived a Hyper Beam!" Pit exclaimed, helping him prop up against the wall. "How!?"

"Charizard flipped over before the beam hit," he answered. "It didn't protect me from the wall, though…" Pit sighed in relief that they were both alive, weak and hurt, but alive.

"Listen, Pit," Red coughed. "Rayquaza's just going to keep coming. And if we do beat him, then we need to worry about Ridley invading…so I thought we could catch him."

"Catch him? As in, with a Pokeball?" Pit repeated, confused.

Red nodded and reached into his bag to pull out a ball. It was similar to a Pokeball, except with a black top decorated with a yellow square instead of plain red. An Ultra Ball.

"This ought to catch him, in the state he's in now," Red explained as Pit took it from him.

"Alright," Pit nodded, having played the Pokémon games before. "I'll try. I'll send someone for you after we catch Ray!"

He flew back up and headed straight for Rayquaza.

Meta Knight was sitting, exhausted, on the road next to Ivysaur—mask cracked completely through and cape torn from a Dragon Claw; Fox was leaning against Kat, the claw swat from earlier getting to him; Snake was throwing grenades as Falco kept shooting, both a distance away; Captain Falcon, Lucas, Marth (reunited with Falchion) and Lucario were taking it head-on with Falcon Punches/Kicks, PSI, a holy sword, and aurora, respectively; Mr. Game and Watch was back on Rayquaza's face, pumping insecticide into its nostrils as Squirtle Water Gunned its eyes; Olimar was tossing Pikmin onto the Master Sword wound, the purple carrying it to him while the others attacked the raw flesh; lastly, Peach was helping Renee and Faith drag the Links to a safer spot.

Pit soared on scene just as Rayquaza shook off the Pikmin, Mr. Game and Watch, Squirtle, Lucas, Captain Falcon, Marth, and Lucario. The red and blue Pikmin both died from being bruised so hard on the street's wreckage, their signature colored blood staining the street. Rayquaza sent a Hyper Beam to Snake and Falco, the two diving behind Falco's Arwing to prevent being toasted.

Snake didn't take kindly to this, however, and sent a missle the dragon's way. It hit Rayquaza's arm joint, most likely breaking it, the dragon screaming and letting the arm sag.

Seeing the dragon was barely alive, Pit looked at the Ultra Ball in his hand. With a deep breath, he yelled, "Go, Ultra Ball!" and tossed the ball towards Rayquaza.

The ball hit him straight in the face, opened, and sucked in the dragon with a flash of white light. It fell to the ground and shuddered the three times…

...before stopping with a _click _that echoed through the now-empty street.

"Yes!" Renee cheered, hugging Fox. "You guys did it! You caught Rayquaza! YESSS!"

"WOO-HOO!" Kat shouted, fist-pumping the air as Faith collapsed to the ground, sighing, "I guess I'll play battle medic, then…"

Pit landed and picked up the ball, light from the rising smoke clouds parting to shine upon it. "Huh… I guess we did it!" he said, turning it around in his hand.

* * *

**BLOODY HECK…THAT WAS A LOOOONG FIGHT SCENE. Ugh.**

**It looks like that fight took some damage; we have Ivysaur, Link, Toon Link, and Meta Knight out, Charizard's wings are burnt entirely (SOUND FALIMIAR? Kid Icarus: Uprising reference!) And Red's next to dead, Fox's hurt, two Pikmin dead.  
**

**…but at least we have Captain Falcon, Falco, and Rayquaza, right?  
**

**Riiiight?  
**

**Be sure to review, follow and favorite for a free HAMMER! That's right, a HAMMER! …the reason? I ran out of Pokeballs. Hug your Eevee, everyone! Grab a hammer on your way out!  
**

**(Entire group grabs a hammer each)  
**

**NONONONONONO—  
**

**(Readers all end up crashing through the wall with Hammer power)  
**

**(Facepalm) I really should have seen that coming. That's just…wow. I am amazed by my short-sightedness.**


	16. Chapter 15

**OH MY ARCEUS GUYS! GUUUYYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME YESTERDAY!**

**So, me and my two siblings were hanging out at the Walmart video game isle, waiting for our mom to show up so one of us (the one I based Kat off of, Katherine) could buy SSB4 for the 3DS...**

** WHEN SUDDENLLY **

**This Nintendo associate shows up and asks what's up! ****HE LET US DEMO THE GAME AND EVERYTHING! AND ON A 2DS AND 3DSXL! OUI MY GGGOOOOOOOOSH!**

**(Passes out)**

***Ten minutes later...***

**Alright, now that I've told my epic story of epic fangirl proportion, I present Chapter 15! OH YEA, I changed chapters two and three a bit: you'll want to at least reread Chapter 3 before reading this.**

**ENOUGH OF THIS, read this chapter and be sure to review afterwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The noon sun stayed perched in its place, shining full blast no matter what its observers thought. The man in the vehicle, however, just wished it would let up enough for him to get to work.

Most people would be questioning him as he kept going along the lonely road; who works on a Sunday?

It wasn't even truly work: he had been summoned from the depths of Sunday drowsiness for an emergency meeting at the lab. The lab in question was Throst Laboratories, a highly popular and advanced lab studying and creating mechanical devices. It was along the road he was on, where the suburbs thinned to fields and the occasional, lonely business.

The man was one of the higher-placed employees, a professional in hardware-fixing. He had been working at this company for years.

He finally came to the building—a three-story, concrete structure with little else besides a parking lot and storm shelter. Many other vehicles, from cars to trucks to an entire delivery van, occupied the much-coveted lot, so the man was left to park just next to the highway.

The man stepped out of the car and into the blazing sun, dark ginger hair beaded with sweat from being in the stuffy, air-condition-deprived car. An intern waved to him from the front door as he quickly walked over.

"What's this for?" he grunted, straightening rectangular glasses while pulling on a lab coat.

"A few locals found a robot of some sort in a crater a ways out of town," the intern answered, ushering him down one of the halls. "It's surprisingly intact."

"A robot in a crater," he repeated disbelievingly. "What is this, one of those alien movies? **(…NO) **Where random junk falls from the heavens?"

"Unless someone could cause it to fall from such a height while it remained intact," the assistant answered. "You just need to see it; very advanced, from what their picking up."

The two entered a large conference room, only three annoyingly bright lights on the ceiling to see its white-walled vastness. The black carpet was barely visible from the forty or so other employees and scientists that occupied it. The long table was clustered around, everyone looking at the center—the location of the object. A comforting, echoing din buzzed about, like at a family gathering.

The feel was ruined, however, when the scent of something burnt reached him. The man weaved amongst the workers to get to his co-scientists, all blocking his view of the item.

One of them, a woman, turned to him. "Good to see you're here, Mr. Jeckson" she nodded, "you should take a look at this…thing." Her stern face and business-like manner just barely masked her excitement.

The scientist moved a step so he could see it—and he did get his share of the subject.

The thing—the robot that had fallen-was mostly a tan-yellow color. It had a rectangular 'head' with a black front and two round, currently closed lenses. Its 'neck' connected to a 'shoulder' piece of metal ending in red, clawed hands facing forward. Another neck-like piece connected to a rectangular base with four engine exhausts, presumably for turning and moving.

"…there is no way that such a specimen fell from the sky," Mr. Jeckson stated, looking the robot over.

"Say what you want, it did," another scientist huffed. "We'll need to study it; this could be a sign of intergalactic intelligence."

"Or just a bunch of kids with just enough scrap metal and too much time on their hands."

* * *

Ivysaur came out of unconsciousness to the comforting feel of water droplets brushing her leaves.

The first thing she saw was her wrecked vines, lying limply in front of her. The scene around her was different; instead of a raging battlefield, she found herself in a quiet, somewhat dark room with a concrete floor and plain walls. She was on a makeshift bed—a blanket laid out on a table—while the other wounded smashers were in various conditions around her.

Charizard was still K.O.-ed, coiled up next to a heater someone had brought to keep his body heat up.

Fox was leaning against a wall casually, his bloodstained jacket gone and looking otherwise fine—but if you squinted, you could see a peek of gauze under his shirt around the wound he received.

Link was still being treated by Faith—who seemed to bandage him more gently than the others. Toon Link, meanwhile, was sitting in a chair with his hat over his eyes, half-asleep.

"Ivysaur," Red breathed in relief.

She turned around to see her trainer's face—alive even after a Hyper Beam's strike. "Vysaur!" she exclaimed, sitting up.

"You took a beating there, vines being torn and all," he said.

The memories of the last time she was up hit her: Rayquaza, Falco, the town—

"Ivy Ivysaur?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Rayquaza?" he asked. "He was captured in an Ultra Ball. The town's fine, everyone else is either healed or waiting."

"Hey Red, does Ivysaur's vines heal back if their torn?" Faith asked, approaching while said Pokémon's back was turned. She lifted a vine experimentally, noting how Ivysaur didn't notice: they were probably dead and needed to be regrown.

"Yea, eventually," Red answered, walking over to her side. "She'd need to regrow the length of it to retract and extend."

"But she can't feel them now," Faith hummed, setting the vine down. Ivysaur had just noticed her doing so and tried lifting a vine.

It trembled a little, but did nothing. It was the first time her vines had ever broken before; they never did in a brawl, and the Pokémon she had faced in battles were never strong enough to snap them before.

"Hmm...I never did gardening, but if they're dead…" Red pondered.

"We should break them fully off, to let new vines grow in," Faith finished. "My mother's as good as a botanist at this stuff."

"Ivy?!" Ivysaur shouted, panicked. She started moving backwards, panicked.

"Hey, hey! Easy, girl!" Red comforted, pushing her back up. Her claws dragged, catching on the towel, as she was pushed forward like a disobedient dog.

"I promise, you won't feel a thing!" Faith said, raising her hands defensively.

Ivysaur thought for a moment before straightening and closing her eyes, braced for pain. A few seconds passed, accompanied by two breaking sounds, before she dared to look.

Faith was holding her dead vines, looking them over. "…what species are these?" she grunted. "Meh, I don't do plant stuff either."

"See, didn't hurt, did it?" Red smiled.

She rolled her eyes and jumped off the table. She left the room—noting it was in the basement they had never explored, strolled down the hallway, and trot upstairs to see what the others were doing.

"Hi, Ivysaur," Kat greeted, looking up at her from the couch. "Vines back to normal?"

"Ivysaur," Ivysaur answered, showing the tattered ends.

"Huh," Kat said, cocking her head. "You were out all Sunday; it's Monday now."

"Saur ivory?"

"School's out," Kat answered.

Ivysaur's face mirrored shock at the fact she understood, Kat noticing and laughing. "When you spend about a week with two Pokémon, you start learning the language. Am I right, Pikachu?"

"…Pikachu?"

"Pi-kaaaa!" Pikachu shrieked, ambushing Kat from behind. The yellow mouse knocked her to the floor and sat on her head, like a lion looking over its kill.

"Sau-u-u-ur!" Ivysaur laughed.

"Squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle called angrily from next to her. The little turtle jumped off the counter top and stood in front of her, shouting a dozen angry and relieved comments.

Ivysaur yawned him off and toddled over to Kat. "I'm okay, if anyone's wondering!" Kat huffed.

"Meh, ol' Pikachu's done that to all of us," Falco shrugged.

"Where is everybody?" Kat asked.

"Gonna watch a brawl," he answered, leaning on the wall casually.

"What?!" Kat exclaimed, jumping up. "Why!? Won't you get hurt?! Wouldn't you destroy the building?!"

"Maybe."

"How can you even be so passive about this?!" Kat continued. "What if someone gets REALLY injured?! What'll we do then?! What—"

"Kat, what are you yelling at Falco for?" Renee asked, coming in through the door.

"There's going to be a BRAWL, apparently!" she yelled, waving her arms in frustration.

"Oh yea, I brought the Wii over! You don't mind, right? I'd like to show them!" Renee answered.

Kat stared at her blankly for a few moments, Falco muffling a laugh with his wing. She turned to glare at him, "You could've mentioned it was digital."

"What's the fun in that?"

* * *

Mr. Jeckson reclined back into his chair, defeated.

He had been working on the odd robot all day, trying to get it rebooted and running, but all to no avail. He was told to dissect its control panel at first, but the robot had frizzed out to the point of explosion if he tried so much as _unscrewing_ the panel.

"Clever defense," one employee had said.

So now he was trying to get it operating; if it had that smart of a backup, it could surely transmit a language.

He sighed, stood up, and decided for a more digital approach.

The empty conference room echoed his footsteps as he walked out and into the hall. Making a few more turns, he ended up at his office and took a laptop and handful of cords out of the cabinet. Stepping lively, he went back into the conference room and set the laptop next to the bot.

While it booted up, he sorted through the cables, looking for something that would connect to it. He even tried connecting a few; none worked. While he was doing this, he noticed a label on the base:

**_R_**_obotic __**O**__perations __**B**__uddy. _

He inhaled sharply, a memory coming to mind. Tossing the forgotten cables onto the table, he set the Operations Buddy vertically.

"If I can remember," he hummed, opening Internet Explorer on the laptop and typing in ROB.

He got old TV shows, actors, and a Kardashian before remembering to type 'R.O.B'.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as a page caught his eye. He opened it, revealing that next to the laptop was, in fact, a R.O.B. It was greatly enlarged, though; the NES version was under a foot tall.

"Instructions…instructions…darn it, where's the operations…?" he asked, scrolling through the page passively.

He stopped at 'Operation' and read quickly before getting up and rushing to the closet. On his way there, he could have sword he heard something of a ghastly moan...but shrugged it off as the wind rushing past his ears.

He swung open the door and dragged out the projector, atop a squeaking cart. Checking once more at the laptop screen, he positioned the projector straight at R.O.B and turned it on.

The light hit it dead-on, tense moments following as Mr. Jackson waited for a reaction. For a while, he thought it crazy that he was even doing this: it took a television screen light, not a projector.

Finally, the robot's LED bulb flickered on and its 'eyes' slid open, revealing two circles akin to camera lenses. It stared at the light before nodding its head rapidly, as if shaking away drowsiness. It turned right, rolling down the empty table a few feet before turning back and noticing the computer.

It rolled over and turned it towards itself, looking over the screen.

Mr. Jeckson was thrilled; this was the best experiment yet! Curious if the robot would notice him, he stepped over to greet it—tripping over the projector cord and falling face-first to the floor, however. It snapped out of the wall, shutting the light down with a click.

R.O.B, hearing the click and slam, wheeled around and saw the scientist on the floor. The man got up shakily using the table ledge, coming eye-to-lens with R.O.B.

He gasped softly.

R.O.B blinked and scooted back an inch.

"You're R.O.B...aren't you?" Mr. Jeckson spoke after a silence. "I've seen such a robot before, but…"

R.O.B stared, waiting for him to say more. Could it understand him? Could it speak back?

"Who built you?" he continued. "And what were you doing out in that field? I suppose you're only a toy, after all, not meant for work…or are you?"

R.O.B took this in and sent out several, plaintive beeps. Some long, some short, a pause here and there.

Mr. Jeckson stared blankly back.

R.O.B., noticing him not respond, repeated the beeps.

The scientist, a little disturbed by the robot, inched to his laptop and recorded the beeps plainly. Letting his eyes wander to a sticky note on the laptop coded in dots, he perked up at an idea.

"I…" he mumbled in translation, "D, O, N, T…"

It turned out, R.O.B was using Morse. With that in mind, the full translation of what he said was not on the screen:

I DONT KNOW HOW I GOT THERE OR WHERE I AM NOW IF YOU MIND TELLING.

"Throst Labs," he answered. "We program machinery here, and a few people found you out in a field. Where do you come from, originally?"

Beeps echoed through the room, clicking accompanying them as another message was sent:

FROM SSBB.

"SSBB? Is that another lab?" Mr. Jeckson asked, puzzled.

R.O.B shook its head somehow, instead messaging IT IS A CODENAME. APPARENTLY THIS IS NOT THE WORLD OF TROPHIES, IS IT?

"You're memory banks must be messed up," he grunted. "What the heck is the world of trophies?"

ANOTHER WORLD.

"I think I could have figured that-worlds just don't show up, and we don't have any other world capable of supporting life in the galaxy…why am I even dealing with you?" he moaned, burying his hand in his hair.

It lifted its arms up slightly in a shrug.

"Mr. Jeckson? What's going on in there?" someone asked from outside before the door opened.

"I got the robot running," he smirked. "Sir, I give you R.O.B."

* * *

"Oh for crying out loud!"

"This is getting hard to watch," Pit groaned, head being buried in a face palm of shame.

Link, smiling, reclined on the front of the couch with his hands behind his head. The remote was sitting idly by his side, black color turning to a shine when the Legend of Zelda victory theme for Brawl played.

Renee glared playfully back at him, her character—Pit—clapping behind his—Link, obviously.

"I don't get why you could have just stayed in the air during the battle," Faith muttered, sitting next to Pit on the couch. "You can't do that, it's not how it works! I'd need to come down and beat him, anyway," Renee answered.

"I don't like the style, never had," Falco sniffed. "How is it going to get all the good near-misses and epic hits when it's all SIDE SCROLLING? Someone explain me that!"

"Well, unless you want a camera taped to your head during the entire battle," Captain Falcon pointed out, "it's not gonna work."

"I give up," Renee muttered, dropping the remote and nunchuck.

"GOOD," Kat and Pit said simultaneously. "I can't stand watching that."

"Whoa," Fox whistled.

"Do you two plan stuff behind our backs?" Peach asked.

"Maaaaaybe," both drawled, shrugging.

Everyone stared at the two before Renee spoke up, "Anyone want a turn?"

"I'll play," Marth volunteered.

The two switched spots while Link picked a new character.

"TOON LINK!" the announcer…announced as said Hylian chanted on screen. The real Toon Link perked up, laying on his stomach in front of the screen with Lucas and Kat.

"Meh, all the blondes are sitting up front," Renee noted, taking a spot on the wall next to Lucario and Pit.

_I don't get hair colors, _Lucario said telepathically. _Do they matter much? _

"Meeeeeh, no," Renee answered.

_I'd rather you start your sentences more formally, _he grunted.

"Meh," Renee stated. "…meh."

_Fine. 'Meh' to you too, _Lucario glared.

"Meh."

_Meh. _

"Meh."

_Meeeeeeeh. _

"Mehety mehety meh."

_…meh to it all, _Lucario waved.

"Agreed…" Renee yawned. It was actually fairly late at night, Kat and Renee's mother heading off on a cruise with their dad-they were going to be living at Faith's temporarily. Faith, meanwhile, hadn't told her mother about the late-night escapade in the first place as they slipped out with snacks.

"Did you tell them about us taking the Wii?" Kat asked her sister, only for it to fall on deaf ears as the two started another meh contest.

* * *

"Oh man, oh man oh man oh man!" Popo breathed, stuffing another glove full of popcorn in his mouth.

"I know, right?!" Nana shrieked back.

Diddy Kong muttered something to them, eyes on the screen.

"Sorry," they both whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

Link stayed focused, blue eyes staring at the stage as he knocked the last CPU out and waited for the deity that was Master Hand to arrive.

"I still can't believe he beat that thing on intense," Faith muttered to Pit.

"Well, he is experienced in this," Pit shrugged.

"Isn't he from a non-technical world?"

"Yea…we don't get it, either. Something to do with him good at weapons?"

When the Final Destination moved from his character (Ike, for a change of pace) to where the hand would show up, nothing happened. No one said anything, instead watching mutely as it turned back to Ike—handless. The music didn't start, the background didn't change to the galactic views it usually flipped to.

"…a glitch?" Fox suggested.

"Probably bad luck that he didn't show up," Captain Falcon dismissed, putting a hand to his chin.

"But he always shows up…" Renee said, still sitting right next to Lucario and Pit.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Falco asked.

A small, quiet hopping sound was emitting from the TV. Eventually, the source showed up: a little, electric mouse that had jumped on screen.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, jumping out of Red's hands and pawing at the screen.

"Pichu? Pi Pichu?!" the little mouse shrieked back, either hearing him or noticing Ike as it glanced around.

"Pika Pika pi cu Pikachu!" Pikachu spoke.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur added.

"Squirtle!" the turtle poked out of its shell.

"Jigg! Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff whistled, twirling on the armrest.

"Pichu? Chu Pichu pi?!" Pichu gasped, looking up.

"They can talk through the screen?" Marth asked.

"Marth?!" someone new spoke up. "Ike, what are you doing?"

"Roy?" the prince gasped.

"Roy?!" the other smashers repeated.

"THAT'S who—THAT'S ROY?!" Kat gasped as a boy with flaming red hair ran on screen. His slightly torn, red cape flapped out behind him as he rushed to Ike. The character waved a hand in front of the mercenary's face, making Link back him up.

"Ike, what are you doing here? I thought Master and Crazy teleported you to the real world?" he asked.

"Hra!" Link spoke up.

"Hya?!" Toon Link jumped up as another Link joined the other Melee characters: Young Link.

A pink-purple, feline creature followed. It glaced at Ike, then to Roy and Pichu.

"What do you mean, it's not Ike? It looks just like him," Roy said to the non-spoken, gesturing to Ike.

"It's not Ike," Marth said. "It's Ike as a playable character—Link was playing our game when he went here."

"Where the heck are you guys?" Roy asked, walking around a bit. "Master Hand said you were in the real world!"

"We're playing Brawl!" Fox answered. "And tell him to get better camera shots!"

"Oh my gosh, that IS Roy! And Mewtwo, and Pichu, and—and Young Link! All the guys from Melee!" Kat shrieked at last.

"Not all," Renee mumbled in shock, "there's still Doctor Mario…"

_He's probably there somewhere, _Lucario argued.

"What's going on?" an Italian accent asked.

_See, there he is now._

"We're hearing the others," Roy reported, "and then some."

"I doubt that," Dr. Mario hummed, strutting to the four.

"Hi, Mario!" Peach greeted.

"We must be hearing things," he continued, looking around warily.

"OBJECTION!" Renee shouted, standing up.

The doctor jumped back a bit.

"See?!" Roy shouted, waving his arms vaguely in the air.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" the announcer's voice boomed. Not a second later, Master Hand floated onscreen.

"There he is, problem solved!" Faith said.

"Who is that?" the hand added.

"We don't know," Dr. Mario answered.

"I'm Faith," the girl introduced, "hangin' out with a bunch of characters I honestly don't know a thing about with my peeps, Renny and Kat."

"It's Renee."

"It's Katie."

"Whatever."

"Faith, Renee, Katie, who's all with you?" Master Hand asked hopefully.

"Here we all go with the countdown again," Kat moaned.

"Lucario, Diddy Kong, Peach, Meta Knight, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch, Snake, Olimar, Red and the Pokémon team, Fox, Lucas, Nana and Popo, Falco, and myself," Captain Falcon re-laid. "We caught Rayquaza, as well."

"And you're all alright?" he added with a sigh of relief.

"HAHAHAHA-Nope," several characters answered.

"Marth's got a head wound, Lucas and Fox were in a literal ARWING WRECK," Falco answered, sending a pointed smirk at Fox.

Fox rolled his eyes.

"Nah, let's not let him in on the details," Renee interrupted. "Also, HI, ROY!"

"She's a Fire Emblem nerd," Kat explained.

"How can you not be?" Renee asked wistfully. "All the anime...it's so cool..."

"**_Well then…_**" a deep, wet voice interrupted.

Everyone went as still as stone in disgust or horror as the characters on screen looked to the 'door'.

"**_I have the whole party to myself…_**"

* * *

**NONE OF THIS WAS PART OF THE PLAN. I FEEL LIKE SUCH A REBEL.**

**I'm sorry, guys, but I'm gonna need to put you through another fight scene. I know it's still early after the Rayquaza dealio, but I need to introduce this main villain, and the most epic way to do that is through a fight…**

**…****Roy and Mewtwo are going to murder me in my sleep for what I'm about to do to the Melees…**

**Be sure to review, follow and favorite! Surely you'll put this on your follow after I left you on this fat cliffhanger…I guess the only guys who aren't are guests. **

**Love an Eevee, Smokescreen the Femee's doing it, why aren't you people?! I'll see you next Wednesday, guys! **


End file.
